The Enterprises Wizard
by robert32514
Summary: He sent Khan running. He destroyed Green. He even sent a now magic-less former friend back to her own time instead of killing her while freeing the Enterprise-E and her crew. After exiling himself to a frozen planet, he is found by a man whom he owes younger self. Harry Potter now finds himself fighting a new battle for a time he is unfamiliar with.
1. Chapter 1

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Star Trek or Harry Potter**

 **The Family of Gene Roddenberry, J. K. Rowling, and Paramount does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: This will be a part of the new universe that is the new sets of Star Trek films that came out recently but will show the outcome of Harry Potters life the way I envision it, and the events that took place during First Contact and before Star Trek Enterprise as Harry will not be around by that time as he forces himself to go through self exile on a very special planet.**

 **Prologue**

 **The Period of the Eugenics War**

 **Great Britain**

 **Late afternoon**

Two men battled, throwing fists that connected on flesh, bones breaking, flesh tearing, blood being slung about due to open wounds and bloody mouths, and plenty of bruising as a single group behind one of the two warriors locked in Mortal Combat, ran to the ship located on a giant technologically advanced launch pad. A glowing fist connected on the other mans already bruised and badly bleeding jaw, dislocating it as it connected while the other mans fist, began to bleed as the skin over his knuckles began to tear.

Staggering from the blow and only managing to stay on his feet due to grabbing a pipe that was a part of the rail near where his ship was located and connected with the walk way, the other man, winded with his fists still exposed and ready to continue landing blows. Both men, bruised, bleeding, nearly broken, breathed hard, trying desperately to keep fighting, "Potter, stop." the man panted, blood pooling and flowing from the left side of his sore mouth, a hand raised as if to yield, "Can't you see, we're too...evenly matched...We are equals." he huffed, trying to take in lungfuls of air.

"We are not equals, Khan. You are an abomination, a murderer, and my enemy...Like Riddle before you, you murdered my family. **You murdered most of my people!"** Harry James Potter hollered as he then huffed, trying to steady his heart. "You're going to die here, Khan Noonian Singh. I promise you that." But as Harry began to advance on his foe with a green glow of killing magic in his hand, a loud whine caught his attention, forcing him to stop, raise his head, and look up at the odd space ship/ escape craft, as one of its weapons turrets turned towards him and fired a pulse of energy, forcing Harry to raise and bring his arms together in an 'X' pattern as he summoned a quick shield barrier of magical energy that protected him from the blast. The most damaging it did was merely force him to slide back as his boots was barely able to keep him grounded in the metal grating of the walkway in order to keep him on his feet. When he stopped sliding due to the weapons firing ceasing, he took the chance to once more look up as he watched as Khan was aided into the ship by two of his brethren, the doors closing after passing the portal into the ship. Suddenly, there was a roar as Harry realized the ships engines had fired for liftoff in order to take off.

He barely was able to keep himself steady, the walk way was falling to the side as the ship was rising. Desperate to stay alive, Harry turned and a with _'crack'_ , he managed to apparate to another location, thirty meters northeast from where the launch pad resided, landing on his feet, but since he was magically exhausted, he fell to one knee, panting and trying to stay conscious. He looked up as his eyes tracked the ship as it's engines burned, forcing it to rise into the sky. As Harry watched it, he rose to both feet and roared at the sky until he could not roar any further as he was forced to take in another lungful of air, **"I'LL FIND YOU. I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU KHAN, AND WHEN I DO, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT AND PUT IT ON A PIKE!"** he shouted, raising his fist to the sky where the ship was now barely visible. Once it was gone from his vision in the afternoon sky, he fell to the Earth on his knees as he felt defeated. He felt that he failed his family, his people. He felt that he failed them all.

Multiple _'cracks'_ revealed many battle robed wizards and witches who looked up as they were roughed up a bit themselves with dirt stained and bruised and bloody faces, torn clothing and robes, and yet all were able to not only catch sight of the smoke trail of Khans ship as it retreated from the planet, but also the last bit of visual sight of the ship itself as it left Earth's skies. They then looked to the kneeling form of their General.

Auror Captain Neville Longbottom slowly walked up to his emotionally defeated friend and commanding officer, "General,...Harry,...Harry, talk to me, old friend."

"He got away, Nev. I had him. I fucking had him." he said softly and tearfully. "I was about to end that abomination when his fellow surviving super-humans used the ships weapons to fire on me." Harry cried softly, his head down.

Sighing, Neville knowing Harry had to shield himself to repel the weapons fire lest he die, grabbed his longtime friends shoulder, "It's not your fault. You did what you could. But at least it's over."

Harry remained silent for a moment before he looked up, his face blank of any emotion, "No Neville. It's just the beginning." Both men rounded up their wounded and dead while vanishing their enemy combatants remains. Harry decided to go home alone, where he joined what remained of his family within the Weasley Clan. Hermione had long since disappeared via a portal that appeared from out of thin air and took her. As much as Harry, Ronald, and others tried to find her, it did no good. She was eventually declared dead after six months of being gone. Harry consoled his surrogate brother as best as he could, but then, a few months later, buried him when Khan and his Eugenics were created and released upon the Magical population when the Powers-that-be decided that the citizens of the Magical Realm were too dangerous to continue living. Harry and his forces cured them of that notion, at least for a time.

Then years later, General Harry Potter fears would be realized as he would be right back where he started, as a new threat came up in the world, a threat called Phillip Greene, a Colonel in the American Black Ops. and Special Forces. Colonel Phillip Greene finished what Khan started as World War Three began. The governments that created Khan and the Eugenics to wipe out the threats of the Magical World, leaving Harry James Potter to stop him when they murdered Harry's wife, sons, Godson, and unborn daughter, tried again with Greenes rise to power. After Khans retreat from Earth, they were warned by the surviving Magical World and its representatives that should history repeat itself, that Potter and his Warrior Mages and Allies would return, and no one would be safe.

A warning Colonel Phillip Greene obviously ignored the as he initiated World War Three. Through assassinations, chemical and biological warfare, and various forms of murder, Greene, through his ability to insight people to listen and follow him, led the Muggle Governments against the Magical Realm, its people and species, all of whom were hunted down and destroyed with whatever Greene had at his disposal. Through the murder of his brother by adoption and the last ties to his people, Neville Longbottom, Harry James Potter declared war on Greene, his forces, and the governments who gave him the power. Harry eliminated Greenes people one by one like a madman possessed. He became a menace, an Agent of Vengeance. None was safe from his wrath. The justice he delivered was never pretty to his enemies as the last Potter made sure Greene knew he was coming for him as over time, he wiped out all of Greens people and supporters. No matter where the Colonel hid, safety was becoming a thin possibility. Try as he might, Greene realized that General Potter could not be bargained with, could not be reasoned with, and would absolutely not be stopped and would not allow himself to rest or be caught until either men were dead. But the same could not be said for Greenes people as they would all surely die.

Eventually, Harry had tracked down and found Greene amongst the last of his surviving supporters, as he tried to hold himself up in a room full of anti-magic based equipment, but as Harry had been around for a long time, he would not let that stop him. In his office back at his hideout, Greene was confident he would be able to stop or even wound the vengeful wizard. He doubted Potter would die easy since he was famous for doing the impossible and staying alive when the odds were against him.

He was contemplating this when he heard screams and loud booms outside the closed doors of his office until it went silent. Suddenly, his office doors blew open, falling to the floor in massive chunks of wood, forcing Greene to take cover for a moment as the doors flew towards him. As he ducked, they flew over the desk he hid under and smashed into the wall behind him before hitting the floor. When he rose to look where the doors once stood, there was smoke clouding both the inside and the outside of the office as one could see the fire through the smoke, "What are you waiting for Potter?" Green taunted as he held a Colt .45 that he removed from its holster beneath the main drawer of his desk, his gun arm raised where the doors once stood. "Potter," he called out. "I know you can hear me, General."

Suddenly, a cylindrical object flew through the smoke. Greene recognized it too late to be a flash bang grenade when it hit the floor and rolled a bit until it came to a stop. Not having time to get down, Greene could only think, "Shit!"

A loud bang, and a white light, blinded the Colonel whom hit the floor, screaming and rolling on the ground as he covered his eyes and ears. The next thing he knew was darkness. When he came to, his body was petrified stiff as he could not move any part of himself and knew he'd been hit with a _'P_ _etrificus Totalus'_ curse, and his feet barely dangling over the edge of an active volcano. Holding the tyrant by the throat, was the man known as General Harry James Potter whose eyes glowed with furious righteous power. It was then that Greene felt the heat of the volcanos liquid fire several kilometers beneath his feet, and began pissing his pants. "Please, Potter, don't."

"I gave you a way out. We only wanted to be left alone. Why didn't you leave us alone?" Harry growled out, his eyes still glowing emerald green with barely suppressed magical energy while a single tear fell from his right eye.

Looking into Potters eyes, Greene went from whimpering, to chuckling, followed by outright laughter as his eyes took on a glazed-like look that showed how crazy he really was, even in the face of his upcoming death, "Your world has been a blight upon our people all throughout time. I had to stop you. I did what I did because no one else could or would. You and your kind, are abominations of nature."

Yanking the Colonel forward so Harry could be closer to Greene as he then hefted the man up by the lapels of his uniform, raising him with a bit of help via a _'feather-lite'_ charm, "'You', are the blight. You're insane, a psychopathic murderer."

"That makes us just the same Potter, as you've killed..." he tried until Harry silenced him with a counter argument.

"I've killed because I was left with no choice. You and those who followed you, committed mass genocide on a scale much like Hitlers, Grindewald, and other tyrants throughout time, wanting to be seen as something you were and are not. No, we are not the same. But more importantly, you did what Khan couldn't. You destroyed my species."

"And it felt good, Potter. Knowing that I've killed Magic's children." Greene laughed theatrically. "Let's face it Potter, you can't kill me. You need me, to continue the fight, the battle of good vs. evil."

 **"Wrong."** General Potter said as he then held the Colonel by the throat with one hand, dangling him over the volcano, **"With your Death, the spirits of Magics children will finally have their peace."** Harry roared as he released the Colonel who began to cry out as he fell, his petrified body now falling like a rock as the second he released him, he removed the _'Feather-lite'_ charm. Harry watched in a trance-like state, and as if in slow motion, as Green fell into the pit of liquid fire, the lava consuming the mad man. Potters aim was spot on as the moment Greene fell into the volcano's lava, for just a brief second, Greene looked to struggle as he screamed, but quickly succumbed to the churning volcanic fiery ocean as he was dragged under and reduced to nothing.

Harry, finally taking a breath and moment to take it all in, finally giving up the fight with Greenes death, apparated back to the Burrow, his final, and yet well hidden home. He collapsed to the silent living rooms floor. The children of magic, their families, both magical and muggle, were finally avenged. Now he could rest. He was aging, this he knew and was prepared for Deaths sweet embrace as he wished to join with those of whom he loved and missed more than life itself. War and killing had aged him greatly. As he collapsed, and allowed sleep to claim him, he failed to notice a bright flash of flame as an all too familiar bird of fire hovered over his tired and unconscious body.

He awoke three days later, well rested, and yet noticed there was something different about himself. He stood and looked around, finding nothing amiss as he dragged his worn body into the bathroom and began a shower. He stood under the water for what seemed like forever as the events of his life played over in his mind. The flashes and images of his wife, his children including Teddy. Holding the remains of his stillborn daughter after failing to save her mother, and in turn failing to save her. Harry buried her with his lost love after naming her after his mother Lily. The entirety of the Weasley-Potters, Longbottoms, and every person Harry loved and respected was buried all over Godrics Hollow Cemetery.

He even buried his former enemies and teachers, even his truest first friend, Rubeus Hagrid. And he did it alone. The years passed by, and the muggle world spent time trying to come to terms with what happened. Harry Potter's legend would slowly diminish, but yet, like all fallen heroes, his name weighed heavily through the survivors haunting nightmares, and in doing so, become the thing they feared most. He became another boogeyman to them. He stuck to the shadows, always watching, always observing. He learned after awakening on the third day, that he was even more than he was before as when he looked into the mirror after the long hot shower, there he found a tattoo of a Phoenix on his chest, and then heard an echo of his thought to be long lost friend Fawkes musical voice. And it was when he searched his magic almost a hour and a half later, that he knew. He was Immortal.

Then one day, as he watched a drunk yet amazing genius known as Zephram Cochrane, begin to turn a nuclear rocket into a space ship that things changed again. One night, within the set of camp grounds in which he stayed, as people rested, he felt a familiar presence that seemed to be coming from above as the moment he raised his head, beams or discharges of green killing curse-like light began to rain down from the sky above. People began to scatter, buildings and small tents and small roofed living compartments began to explode and was set aflame as cries of pain and fear replaced the sound of silence. He stood stock still after casting a _'_ _notice me not'_ charm and a _'Protego Maxima'_ shield around his body as his eyes focused with the aid of his magic. His eyes zoomed into the assaulting target, or should one say, targets. Two ships, one black, odd circular ship with bizarre green lights glowing from open areas was the one firing upon the encampment he was currently living amongst, and apparently was the new unknown enemy. The other, was a clean, stylish, near white ship with a large, curved saucer section, a secondary hull with a glowing golden relay, two long red and blue tubes in the back, strutting from the secondary hull. There was a name on the saucer section as it turned while moving as well as on the secondary hull, U.S.S. ENTERPRISE N.C.C. 1701-E. Both ships appeared to be futuristic in of themselves.

He long since figured out how to use flame flash, a form of teleportation that Phoenix's are well known for, and was about to flame-port as he called it to the circular enemy ship when the Enterprise destroyed the enemy ship via some form of orange glowing...torpedoes?

It was then his senses picked up a familiar, even if it was faint, magical signature. "Hermione?" he whispered in growing dread. He knew he couldn't act without having more information, and so, he waited. His patience was rewarded with the arrival soon after when not even a mere hour later, a group of people arrived, their teleporting or flashing in sounding like a beautiful set of chimes as their bodies glowed and shimmered upon their arrival. He observed these new...arrivals, when he realized one of them was a telepath and had nearly sensed his presence. He kept his mental shields up in order to observe them from afar, his mind and visual presence was hidden from the woman as he watched these strange people for over a day and learned their names, where they were from, and what they were trying to do. the first he scanned was called Captain Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise E and formerly captain of the Enterprise D, Counselor Deanna Troy, 1st Lieutenant William T. Riker, Chief Medical Officer Dr. Beverly Crusher, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, a strange dark skinned being named Worf, son of Mogh whose species came from a planet called Kronos. The...Klingon as he was called, had heavily forified mental shields that Harry was able to thankfully bypass while his outward appearance had revealed the ridges on his head with what hair he had was tied back in a long pony tail, a deeper and yet discreet journey into the beings mind revealed the man Worf, as alien as he was, was born of a warrior race that had called themselves Klingons, and had a system or belief concerning honor. Color him interested at that as that was something he found exquisitely fascinating. He'd found himself wishing to visit this Worf's homeworld one day. The group even had a pale skinned android with golden eyes, an honest to God Android, whom called himself Data, walked among them and was treated as an equal next to Worf. Harry discreetly found their names and their mission. And he sighed with relief as he saw through their eyes, a wondrous future. A time that was many years within the future, an Earth that was at peace with all but one species throughout the Galaxy, or at least for the moment, and that their current enemy and problem had a single name, The Borg. Cybernetic beings who enslave and assimilate untold worlds and people and whom had just attempted to rewrite the already established future until the Enterprise crew stopped them, or so they thought. It had yet to be seen as Harry felt that the danger had yet to pass. His eldest friend and sister in all but name and blood, still alive and now on the Enterprise.

A day and a half passed before he made his move as the crew of the Enterprise aided Zephram Cochrane in ensuring the future was safe by making the mans dreams came to fruition, even if he wasn't like they originally thought he would be and tended to act irrationally at times, even when confronted with the knowledge that Mr. La Forge had imparted to him about his future. As night came upon them several hours ago, he watched as the one called Deanna was walking around, looking for something to do. Seeing that he had an opening at this moment to speak to one of the future beings, he opened his mind and sent a mental probe to hers, letting her sense him. She stopped and turned as she felt him, looking for him until her eyes found his. He stood, eyes glowing with power. She noticed that the people walking by did not notice him. He then twitched his head to the side, daring her to follow. She took the challenging invite. He lured her to an area within the forest near the encampment.

He stopped merely five meters from the camp, and slowly turned to her as she stopped before him, "Who are you?" she asked.

He was currently wearing dark and heavy northern clothing and a heavy woolen coat with a hood, a dark heavy shirt, pants, black mountain boots, and fingerless gloves. He slowly reached up and lowered the hood on his head, letting her see his heavily bearded and scarred face completely, "My name, is Harold Potter. And I know you're from the future trying to ensure the already established history of your time remains unaffected."

She paled at this and began to backpedal, when Harry took a step forward and raised a hand, halting her, "You've heard of me?" This was more of a statement than a question.

"There's been whispers." she confirmed. "They speak of you on Earth in our time as if you're a monster and the boogeyman." she said frightfully.

"If that's true, then why aren't you running, or is there curiosity in that amazing and beautiful brain of yours? For a Human-Betazed Hybrid, you are extremely beautiful." he said after stepping up to and ran a calloused hand against her cheek gently, breathed in and smelled her scent, literally tasting the perfume she wore as it touched the air, "And you smell so good. William is or will be lucky to have you as his bride. After all, you and he are... Imzadi, I believe you call it, or in more vernacular terms, soul mates."

"Ho-How did you know what I am? How do you know these things?" she asked fearfully.

"I've skimmed the surface thoughts of your fellow crewman's minds." he answered as he turned to the side and began to walk away a bit, as if to stare off into the distance. "I've learned much about you and put together a lot of things. Including the fact..." he says as he looks up and can still feel his friends presence beyond the skies, "That I've sensed an old friend of mine whom I thought long dead, is alive and well, and is now on your ship."

"What?" she asked fearfully at this bit of information.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you, your crewman, or your ship. I'm not the monster that I've been made out to be."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

He stepped away from her, and pulled his open jacket, and pulled the lapels of his shirt to the left, showing his tattoo that was printed on his chest, "I am the last of Magics children. Chosen by the Phoenix. Husband of a murdered wife, father of murdered children by the hand of Khan, the last of an annihilated species by Colonel Phillip Greene." he stepped up to her and got pretty close to her space, looked her in the eyes, and continued, "If I wanted to hurt or kill you, I would have done so, and there would be nothing you could have done to stop me. But above all, I am immortal."

It was a lot to take in for Deanna Troy as he then touched her temples, lowered his head onto hers, and opened his mind, and let her see the truth in not his words, but his mind. She almost fell due to the information download as it was a lot of information to go through, overloading what she thought she already knew, but Harry caught her, and slowly aided her as he knelt, allowing her to sit on the ground, "Breathe, breathe, calm your mind, and take it all in and then relax." he whispered. "Know and understand, everything I have revealed is the truth, I swear it. There is no need to fear me, Deanna, daughter of Luxwana. I am not your enemy."

After she took a few deep breaths, she looked back into his eyes as her mind was sifting through the knowledge he gave her, "Whatever happens today, I must ask, that you not speak of me or reveal my continued existence without my consent. Mankind may have grasped other beings more maturely in the future, Daughter of Troy, but, they are not ready for me, yet. As you've already said, to them, I'm the Boogeyman."

He ensured the mental download of information did not damage her mind and did not cause her pain, as he then helped her to stand moments later, waving his hand to magically remove the dirt and dust from her person, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to say 'Hi!' to my old friend that's been missing for a very long time, and find out what's going on. From what I've seen in the minds of your comrades, you've just been through hell with an old enemy called the Borg?"

She nodded, wondering whom this old friend of his was, "Yes!"

"Well, the ship that your Captain ordered destroyed, she was on. And now, she's on your ship. Somehow, she's managed to stowaway on the Enterprise through whatever form of transport or teleportation you and or she may have and or are capable of."

Deanna paled in realization until Harry rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'll get to the bottom of it and if need be, aid your Captain in removing the Borgs influence from your ship. I promise." His soft smile comforted her, rubbing a thumb under her chin, and with the 'promise' of his aiding her Captain, assured her everything would be alright. He turned and began to walk away from her when he stopped in midstep and with a thought, turned back to her, "Can your friends on the Enterprise be trusted?"

"Yes." she answered truthfully.

"I'm not a monster Deanna." he said as he looked away slightly.

"I know. Somehow, I know and believe you're not a monster." she replied in earnest, still somewhat shaken by the truth of his memories he freely gave to her. But having seen his heart and his memories, she knew with every fiber of her being that he wasn't a monster.

After having a second to think to himself, Harry looked back to her, and with his left hand, summoned a stone from the ground and into his outstretched hand, imbuing it with his magic. He walked back to her and took her right hand into his own and laid the stone in it. She looked into his eyes after looking down into the stone, a questioning expression on her face. "Come find me, in your time. This will lead you to me. You're free to reveal my continued existence if you wish to your crewmen only once they promise to remain silent of my continued existence, so long as they know the truth. The Truth, Deanna, can be a very dangerous thing, but it has also been known to clear peoples name and their history of any wrong doing." he finished as he tenderly curved her fingers on the stone. He then turned yet again and walked away, seconds later, disappearing in a flash of fire.

Having reviewed the ships internal structure after going through the minds of the one called La Forge and Riker, Harry knew where he had to go, where his friends magical signature radiated the strongest, so he flashed ported several hallways away from Engineering. He concealed himself visually from any and all Borg Drones and their sensors as well as any visual capabilities that was the norm as he came upon, hoping whatever magic he radiated with didn't get their attention, as he walked the halls of the Enterprise-E leading to the Engineering section. The ship's internal hull would have looked beyond impressive if not for the Borg implants that began to poison and fester the ships walls. He learned a lot from the minds of William Riker and Geordi La Forge where the Borg were concerned, and knew what the power outlets or alcoves that many of the converted drones used to stay active, looked like. A handful wore what looked like uniforms that Harry saw in the minds of the time travelers, belonged to the members of Earths future 'Starfleet'. Their skin pale, clammy, the 'Nanites', as they were called, still changing them from the inside out. Some were being led elsewhere for further integration or 'Assimilation' into the 'Collective', some had missing limbs, others were mutated due to the nanites still changing them from within.

He sighed in sadness at what he was seeing. It seemed he would be forced to come out of hiding, or as he liked to call it, voluntary exile, and force his hand once more. Be the Hero. God, he hated that role. The only thing people like to see of Heroes is for a Hero to fall, die doing what they do best, doing good, being good, and doing whats right instead of whats easy. And now, he was about to play that role once more, and he wasn't sure he would like what he was about to find or be forced to do. He then sensed a presence that was still human, but psychically scarred somewhat by whatever experience he had with the Borg. He stepped to the side as the Captain of the Enterprise, Jean Luc Picard, an aged, near hairless Caucasian at about anywhere between 5'11 to 6 foot in height, lean, and sinewy, black uniform slack, sleeveless uniform shirt, with sweat staining not just the shirt, but drenching the Captain as the ships temperature was seriously down in the 80's or 90's and dangerously humid. Picard was being led by several drones in the same direction with Harry following after casting a _'cooling'_ charm upon himself. So Harry followed the good Captain as he entered Engineering.

He was blown away with the futures advancements in technology, and yet, once again was horrified to see what the Borg had done to such a beauty. The air was more stifling and humid within Engineering. It seemed that this specific temperature and humidity was something the Borg needed to in order to function as they were. And then his eyes landed on a woman, but she wasn't quite a woman, at least, not anymore. Part of her seemed to be merged with some form of a black exo-suit. Her upper half seemed to be stapled somewhat into the exo-suit as it pulled at her pale clammy skin that was also infested with nanites. She had black rubber-like tubes on the back of her clearly shining bald head. But the moment she turned and her face came into view, Harry felt his heart plummet as his eyes told him all he needed to know, while he looked upon a somewhat aged, yet an almost alien face of a dear friend he could never forget, 'Hermione!' he cried out mentally.

The one called Data came into view moments later, shutting down the Self Destruct sequence that Picard apparently initiated some time ago with what appeared to be skin grafts on parts of his face and an arm in an attempt to make him human as possible, he also had what looked like an actual human eyeball. Harry had admired how Data originally looked, but things were really starting to get ridiculous with what Hermione had done to him. Words were exchanged, things were said, and then Data was about to attempt to manipulate the computer console to destroy the ship Cochrane was on as well as two of the Enterprises crewmen as they launched the first Warp Drive vessel in Earth History. Harry didn't know if Data was following through with the command that Hermione, the apparent Borg Queen, gave him, or if he was doing something else. But he wasn't about to find out as he froze Data midstep mere meters from the console, "Data...Data... **DATA!"** Hermione screamed furiously.

"He's petrified, Hermione. I mean, after all, you above all people should recognize a petrifying curse when you see one."

So used to being in control, she didn't expect to hear another voice, and yet, she froze when she heard that more than familiar voice and tone, her eyes widening. She slowly turned and faced someone she was afraid was long dead. Though he was different with the hair, beard, scars, and old eyes, she could never forget that face.

Picard turned as well, only to see a man in heavy clothing in a large woolen jacket, black messy hair, face full of hair that looked messier than Williams and glowing emerald eyes. the eyes spoke of many things, though shining with some form of power, looked older despite the late 20's look. The unknown individual then created or conjured four seats from out of thin air. He then sat down after reversing the chair and sitting in it in an odd manner, one of his arms resting on the head of its back as another arm was extended and his index finger pointed at both Picard and the Borg Queen, and with a simple order, said, "Sit. The both of you. Now!"

Hermione knew better than to not do as he said as she felt his power and knew he was stronger than he ever had been when she last knew and seen him, so she did the only smart thing she could and slowly sat down, her hands raised in a placating manner, "Harry, I know this looks bad." she said, both hands raised.

"Shut it. I didn't give you the right to speak. Picard, order your android to stand down, and you Hermione, let him go." Harry demanded, his facial expression showing that he was damn serious and was not to be disobeyed.

She did as he ordered as he unfroze Data and Captain Picard was able to finally get his friend under control in order to do as he was ordered as well.

When Picard felt and realized the chair was real, he walked around and sat down followed by the Android, "Now that we are all sitting, I will start by introducing myself. My name is Harry James Potter and this person whom used to be my friend, and is now darker beyond anything Hitler, Khan, and Greene was ever capable of being, is one Hermione Jean Weasley-Granger aka The Borg Queen. And you," Harry said, pointing at a now very pale and sweaty Captain, "Are Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise E, formerly Captain of the Enterprise D. And for the love of God, calm the hell down, Captain. I'm not the bad guy that your historians speak of." he said, glaring at the man who was shaking slightly at this turn of events and revelation, but tried to school his features somewhat.

"Now, Hermione, just what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Enslaving an entire universe, tampering with time? Are you out of your damn mind?" Harry growled out.

Hermione tried to hold her head up, but the glowing eyes of her closest thing to a brother, made it hard to look into his eyes as she looked away, "Don't ignore me dammit." he snapped. "We've been through too much together. So if you're going to look somewhere, **look at me."** he hollered.

"Mr. Potter, if I may." the Captain began, trying to calm things down. Harry, looking to the Captain, "Much of our..."

Harry raised his hand, pausing his words, "I know. My history information is ugly in your time. You forget, history is often written by those who want to destroy heroes, Captain. The memories of you and your crewman have shown me what I need to know, of what history has painted me as, I get it. But not everything you read is the truth. Your Ms. Troy knows my past, in fact, I'm hoping she'll print the truth and clear my name, and when she finds me in the future, I'll notarize her book as she tells my story."

Looking back to his friend, "You have no idea, no idea...what your disappearance has put our family through. I buried your parents, your husband, your children. They were all murdered by Khan Noonian Singh. I'm sure with all the ships you've taken and assimilated, you know whom I speak of."

She nodded in affirmative.

"I buried my children, my wife Ginny, who Khan murdered while pregnant with my child, my baby girl, Lily." he asked, getting a small nod from Hermione. "My daughter, she never even had a chance to take her first breath when she died in my arms after I cut her from her mothers womb, hoping I could at least save her." he growled out as his emotions came to the forefront, his eyes watering and a single tear falling from his right eye. "I have fought and killed so many people responsible for the atrocities committed against me and mine, and against 'our' people, that their cursed blood stains my hands. But then you arrive after being away for so long, and I sense you. And what do I find?" he growled out, his hand grabbing and bending the back end of his chair, "I find out you're enslaving an entire universe, countless upon countless innocent species, **you fuckin' hypocrite."** he yelled.

She flinched at his accusing yell and knew he spoke the truth, but she would be damn if he didn't at least hear her out, "I came back because of you." she seethed.

"Because of me?" he asked skeptically as he pressed a hand to his chest. "How so?"

"I was going to change the past. I knew, that something happened to you and that you may have survived what became of our people. We could have restored our people, our race, once more."

"Not good enough, Hermione. Our people had their chance." he said as he yanked his shirt to the side, showing his tattoo, "Fawkes melded with me when my fight with Greene ended. Everything Fawkes is or was, is now a part of me. Though his spirit has since passed on, his power has not. I am Immortal, Hermione. Do you know what the fuck that means? Oh, and as for your excuse, I saw that which you would have done had Picard and his crew not stopped you, and I know, you are lying to me."

She had nothing to say about that as a she began to sniff, and had to look away as she brushed a stray tear away from her eyes. "I saw through the minds of the crewman of this ship and through Picards mind, how you intended to assimilate the entire planet unless they had stopped you, and as I said, they did. And now here I am, finding you assimilating this ship and crewmen, trying once more to impose your will and still trying to rewrite an already written history. I now find myself having to make a choice because I can sense the souls you've enslaved, all of whom are demanding freedom, but more than that, they are demanding justice. So tell me Hermione, why shouldn't I give them that?"

"Harry, you don't understand." she tried.

 **"What don't I understand, Hermione?"** he hollered as he leaned into and looked into her face. She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. **"I buried your family after we mourned you when you were lost and declared deceased. Do you even remember them. Your parents, your husband, my brother in-law Ronald Weasley or your daughter Rose? Do you even remember our Godson, Teddy Remus Lupin?"** he roared, slamming a foot down, creating a crack in the floor.

Her tears freely fell as she seemed to visibly age before him, "Of course I did Harry. I cried everyday when I couldn't find my way home. I knew, the moment I first made contact with a human from Earth, that being Picard, what became of your history. Everything I did, I did for you. I wanted to return home, with an army and change how it all came to pass. I was going to make you a King since you were the strongest of us all. The best of us."

 **"That wasn't your call to make. I am no King, Hermione."** he shouted as he rose, and banished his chair into nothingness, causing both her and Picard to jump slightly. Walking around in frustration for a moment, he then turned to her and said, "Hermione, you've left me with no choice. You have to be punished."

"No, Harry. Please, I beg you. Don't do this." She pleaded as she fell from her chair and to the floor at his feet, begging him to spare her.

He stepped away from her roughly as his own tears flowed freely. "Hermione Jean Weasley-Granger, I, Harry James Potter, Master of Death, your brother in magic, charge you with the murder and enslavement of countless innocent from the time you became the Queen of the Borg Collective and find you guilty."

"Surely Mr. Potter, your not going to do what I think your.." Picard tried as he rose to his feet, only to be silenced with a glare.

"Is there anything you want to say before I past sentencing upon you, Hermione?" Harry asked, as he returned to look upon her cowering form, ignoring the interruption.

She continued to plead and even her drones tried to stop him, but he snapped a finger, incinerating them as they got near him, Hermione, and Picard. The Captain of the Enterprise was shocked at the level of power this man possessed with a single and yet familiar snap of his fingers as Hermione wept, falling to the floor, face down, begging him with everything she had.

"Mr. Potter, I'm telling you to stop." Picard demanded as he rose to his feet.

"And I'm telling you to go to sleep." Harry said as he merely raised his hand, putting the Captain to sleep, forcing the android to Data catch him.

Looking at the android, Harry vanished the skin grafts and eye, restoring Data to his original state, "Get him out of here." he said as he raised his hand, forcing his former sister in all but name and blood into the air.

Data felt his face and felt the restored flawless false skin and then looked to his arm, feeling the undamaged fake skin he's known for years, "How?"

Not taking his eyes off of Hermione, Harry answered, "Let's just say, that one of my secrets. Now, go." he said as with a wave of his hand, opened one of the doors, leading out of Engineering. Data, not wanting any harm to come to his Captain, but yet feeling a compulsion to do as he was ordered, picked Jean Luc up in a bridal hold and made his exit.

"Connected you may be to the Collective, but try as you might, I have cut you off from anymore control here in 'this time'. Your essence will return to the appropriate time line and you will live. But you will live to know loss more than you already have as you have done so to the countless masses all throughout the Galaxy and you will know their pain. I curse you to remember everyone you've ever enslaved, and to know their pain from now until you finally realize where you messed up. I now take from you, your current body, your magic and the skills that come with it, and deny you the knowledge of how to ever access it ever again, in the name of the lives and souls you've destroyed. I pray you find redemption in the future or the next life, and in the name of Magic, **I cast you back from whence you came. So mote it be!"** he shouted the last words as Magic answered his call and attended to his will.

Hermione Weasley-Granger, also known as the Queen of the Borg only managed to scream for only a few seconds before her body exploded and with another wave of his hand, her cybernetic remains were vanished. Without any connection to their Queen and the current Collective, the drones began to malfunction and stumble about until Harry struck each of them with a piercing curse into their chests, destroying their hearts, and killing them on contact. From what he remembered from Riker's memory, there was an easy way to disintegrate a drone by removing pieces of them from their former bodies shells. So he did so with whatever drone he found all throughout the ship until not a one remained.

He then looked in on the Captain whom was awakening in his chair within his Captains Ready Room and sat in the chair in front of his desk. He struck the Captain with an _'Enervate Charm'_ to wake him up quicker since the sleeping charm he hit him with was only a small powered one that would have kept him asleep for a small period of time and made him feel completely rested.

Picard quickly awoke, looking about himself and his surroundings until his eyes landed on Harry. Not wanting to test the mans anger as he surely had the power to kill him with a thought and a wave of his hand, Picard asked in a tone that seemed scared, yet brave, "Is she dead?"

"You couldn't have killed her, even if you destroyed her body. I couldn't bring myself to kill my sister. Her consciousness would have returned to the appropriate place and time, and downloaded into a new 'Borg' body. But I could have, if I wanted to. No, what I took from her was the gift of Magic, what little of it she had left. I cursed her to remember her family and mine and the souls of her victims that she assimilated. To know the pain of those whom she has killed, and assimilated everyday, until she was no more with the hopes that she can be redeemed and reunited with our family in the next life. Whatever dark deeds she intends to 'initiate' in the future, will end in failure. Her actions since she changed, has become her undoing." he said as he sniffed and wiped a near fallen tear as he conjured a handkerchief and dried his eyes and blew his nose. He then tossed the cloth into the air where it vanished. The Captain sighed in relief, and yet was astonished at the level of magic, if one could call it magic, this man was using before him. And of course, he's seen 'The Q's' power before, and that's saying something.

"And you?" the Captain asked. Hearing this man answer him honestly and tell him how he was more merciful to his former friend than he thought, relaxed him a bit.

Harry looked down and intertwined his fingers, and raised them to his mouth, in a thoughtful manner. A few silent moments later, he answered after taking a breath, "I will return to Earth, and observe things from the shadows. My job here is finished. You won't have to worry about the Borg, Hermione, and or her finding Earth ever again, you have my word. If she tries again, she'll fail."

Sitting back in his chair, he sighed in relief as his fear of this man, this boo-no, legend, changed his mind on who he really was as a person. "You can always return with us, to the future."

"No," Harry chuckled, "My place is on Earth. Watching, observing, protecting. Until your...'Starfleet'...is able to take over and allow me a reprieve." Harry stood, walked over to and looked through the shielded viewport, and gazed down on the beautiful blue marble of a planet he called home, "She is so Beautiful." he said.

Jean Luc rose and stood by his side, also looking at the Earth, "Yes, yes she is." he agreed.

"How did Khan die? No, forget it...that's not for me to know. Can't know too much about the future and all that." he sigh before asking another question, "Did...Did the man whom killed him, live well?" Harry asked a few moments later.

"He did. Captain James T. Kirk, who captained two other ships that carried the name Enterprise, almost 90 years before my first captaincy of the Enterprise D,..." he began but stopped as he had a faraway look.

"But?" Harry queried.

"He was pulled into a temporal vortex of a sort, where I found him, brought him back with me to my time to stop another madman." Picard took a moment to gather himself. "He died, saving me, my people, and my crew. Sadly, the Enterprise didn't survive."

"So, this...Starfleet gave you their newest version of the old girl and gave her a new letter to commemorate the legacy the name Enterprise held." Harry finished. "And Kirk's remains?"

"Sent to what family he had left on Earth while the original burial site on the planet he died on has become a historic monument."

"As it should be. He avenged my family. I can now rest, knowing the man who took away my family, is no longer among the living. Thank you, Kirk." he whispered to the air. Turning to Jean Luc, he then said, "And thank you Picard, for giving him one last adventure and bringing him home." he said as he turned and held out a hand to the Captain. Picard looked into his eyes and saw the tiredness in them and the peace they so very needed. He took the hand and firmly shook it.

Harry nodded, "Captain Jean Luc Picard, it has been an honor."

"No General Harold James Potter, the honor is all mine." The Captain shot back as they grasped one anothers hands and shook, with a soft smile that Harry matched. The tired mage just nodded once more, turned, and took two steps forward, and disappeared in a column of flame.

When he returned to Earth, he observed the landing of the returning Cochrane and Picards two crewmen. He met up with Deanna one more time who introduced him to William Riker, a man that Harry had immediately admired the moment he first read his mind and had come to respect just as much as he respected his Captain. Riker was defensive at first, until Deanna told him an abbreviated truth of Harry's character. Once Riker calmed, he began to understand the true man behind the legend that was General Harry Potter and had struck up a friendship with him.

He was happy to officially meet the other Enterprise crewman whom Riker and Deanna introduced him to minutes later, and whom befriended him. Worf even went so far as to challenge the man to a friendly warriors duel, in the future. He wanted to see the kind of person Harry really was where it concerned the art of combat. Harry gladly accepted the friendly challenge as he grasped arms with Worf and declared Worf's families House an ally of his own House. Worf accepted this honor and repeated the same sentiment with a head held high. Another crewmen named Barcley had the Enterprise crew take a picture with Harry that he gladly accepted as he stood together with them and smiled, the flash of the camera getting its mark.

Sadly, all good things had to come an end as he aided Dr. Crusher in altering Cochranes memories slightly as well as the current timelines other inhabitant as was necessary so that the timeline remained unpolluted. Only one woman retained her memories of the Enterprise, her Captain, and her crew. And she wasn't going to talk. With a somewhat final goodbye, Harry watched from the side as Picard and his people gathered together and returned to the ship of the future. He looked up into the stars and he watched as the great ship opened a time vortex and returned to the future he knew was in good hands.

And so, he disappeared into the darkness of the woods, where he watched, chronicled, observed. At times, under various aliases and various magically altered forms, he helped build the future that he originally saw in the minds of Picard and his crew. And when Cochrane disappeared, so too did Harry. But that, is another story, for another time.

 **My Battlestar Galactica/Harry Potter crossover had me dream this up, and so here it is. The next chapter will take place in the 2009 Star Trek reboot when Kirk and Spock Prime find and get aid from the Earth's last Mage. So, read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Ch. 1 Awakening**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek**

 **J. K. Rowling, Paramount, and the family of Gene Roddenberry does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 Awakening**

They say most of your brain shuts down when your frozen. All but the primitive side. The Animal side. At least, that's what he heard once upon a time, as Harry James Potter, General, Father, Widow, and the only surviving magical human being thought to himself, after having crash landed on a frozen planet somewhere near Vulcan. He would have frozen to death if not for the fire flowing within him. He took a good long look at his new home to be, his prison. Ah, who was he kidding, he'd survived worse. To him, it was suitable for what he needed as he found a cave that would become his tomb. After gathering his things from his damaged vessel as well as the necessities that it contained, placing them within his trunk and hitting them with preservation charms, he vanished his ship. He then destroyed a wall near the entrance of the cave and turned it into a comfortable tomb in which he then raised a replacement wall of ice to hide his body once his belongings were placed into his magically expanded trunk which he shrunk and then placed into his coat pocket.

Laying himself down on an self made icy slab that was shifted into a comfortable bed, he closed his eyes, and focused on his magic to do with as he sought, to sustain and keep his body safe and preserved.

The moment he awoke was to a shout and loud thumps outside his tomb. Gasping awake, he shook his head to rid himself of the growing headache. He then rose and looked up as his eyes that were blurry at first, focused to see clearly, and when he's eyes cleared up, found himself focusing on a crustacean-like creature chasing and shooting an elongated tongue at what appeared to be a human if the humanoid visage told him through the ice. Clearing his eyes, he couldn't make out much due to the icy wall before him, but he could make out the creatures body, its tongue, and the human who then landed on the ground with one of his legs caught by the said tongue and was being pulled in towards its huge beak-like maw that formed a 'X' pattern while open.

Not having any of that, he called on his magic which responded to his call joyously as he had not used it in such a long time other than to keep his body intact while sleeping, encased in ice. Rising to his feet and taking a few cautious steps forward in order to get the blood flowing since he had been left in stasis for many years. The bones in his body cricked and cracked in order to shift into place as he stretched to get the kinks out. When he was sure he could walk and eventually run without issues, he looked to the creature and saw it had released the man as another being had stepped forth with a torch in an attempt to run it off.

Taking that as his cue, he summoned a tremendous focused amount of magical energy and unleashed it in a single wave.

James T. Kirk and his savior looked on in shock as the wall next to the creature that was now retreating, was blasted outward, throwing the creature against the wall with a sickening crack. Both individuals and it looked at the reason for the walls explosion followed by massive amounts of shattered ice striking and tearing into the creatures hide. A single humanoid with his head and body covered in several layers of heavy cloth stepped forward. The beast roared and once again shot its elongated tongue at the being who easily caught it in one heavily gloved hand, and began twirling the offending appendage on his arm.

"First date, no tongue!" the being cried out in an almost near growl as suddenly, fire erupted from his arm and hand, and began flowing down the creatures tongue, setting it completely on fire, this action caused the creature to shriek and flail about, seeking to pull away, but its captors grip and strength was too strong. In moments the creature couldn't think anymore as it was reduced to ashes in merely a minute. It's remains and ashes were then banished and thrown outside the cave and into the wind.

The fire was so great, that both Kirk and his savior had to back away several feet to avoid the heat.

Not wanting the ice within and surrounding the cave to melt, Harry raised his free hand as he used a powerful _'Incindio Curse'_ on the creature with the other hand and arm that held its appendage, to destroy it while he focused his magic with his free hand to also ensure the icy cave remained unaffected by the heat of the curse and or the power of the fire.

Once the creature was dead, he shook his hand and arm of the ashes that covered it, then banished the creatures fiery ravaged carcass and its remains out into the icy winds, while making sure its body didn't block the cave exit itself.

Concentrating, he was able to remove the ashy stains from his wooly clothed arm and hand. Turning to the man and his savior, Harry made sure to look down and dust himself off from any other bit of the creatures ashes.

He then looked back up at the men before him, one of which he recognized to be an elderly Vulcan. Both men wore stunned expressions, or at least the human did, while the Vulcan wore a look of perplexity. As if he was trying to solve the mystery of the man who stood before him.

"I believe the words your both looking for is 'Thank You'!" Harry said smugly. Then looking to the Vulcan he then said, "Vulcan, name and todays date." he demanded before he began to walk up to them.

"Excuse me?" the aged Vulcan asked.

"I said, what is your name and what is todays date?" he said more slowly and more assertiveness as he stopped before them by mere feet, looking at them both.

"My name is Spock." the Vulcan answered. "And how did you know that I was a Vulcan?"

"Because I was there when your people landed on Earth, at the time of First Contact. I stuck around for a few years more before I disappeared right after Cochrane did and found myself crash landing several miles from this cave. I then came here where I placed myself in a form of stasis until just moments ago. Now, I ask again, what's todays date?"

"2258." the human answered but a moment after, remembering when the Vulcan claimed to be Spock, his eyes shot to the elderly Vulcan, as if the being before him was crazy. "You can't be Spock."

Harry, using his senses to seek out the truth of the mans shock, saw that the Vulcan was honest, but yet he felt something else. Something dealing in temporal mechanics of which he did not want to begin to even think about and realized that if the human before him knew 'a' Spock in this reality, this one was apparently an elderly version of 'the' Spock he knew, only from another place in time or a parallel reality.

"He's telling the truth. Not only is his name Spock, he's also from the Future." Harry said.

Spock looked at the human in apparent shock now, wondering how this man knew how he was telling the truth, much less from the future. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first." Harry replied.

"I already..."

"Yeah, I know. But he didn't." Harry cut in as he pointed at the human before him.

Turning before him, the man answered, "Kirk, Jim Kirk."

Now it was Harry's turn to wear a look of shock. That was hidden by the cloth surrounding his face. "You, Spock, what has changed?"

"Excuse me?" the elderly Vulcan asked.

Mumbling about green blooded hobgoblins, the ancient magical warrior walked up to and grabbed the Vulcan by the arm and looked at the man called Kirk, "Excuse us for a moment." Harry said as he pulled Spock to the side.

"What's changed?" Harry repeated with a lower growl. When Spock couldn't understand the question, Harry removed the covering on his head, revealing his human face that was hairy, yet messy, and green eyes, and revealed a small fact, "Do you know a man named Picard. Jean Luc Picard?"

It was then Spock raised his head in understanding, "First Contact. The Borg."

Harry nodded once in confirmation.

Spock returned the nod as Kirk came forward. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" he asked.

It was then Spock began his tale about the future and the fate of Romulus, the home planet of the Romulans, distant cousins of the Vulcans. How he tried to save it, but failed after its sun went supernova ahead of the original calculated time. A Romulan mining vessel that was nearby also watched as Romulus was tore apart.

Spock then took what time he had left to stop the Supernovas wave of destructive energy as he used a vial with a small sample of what was known as Red Matter and transported it out after the energy wave. It did its job, but opened a Worm Hole in Time and Space that sent both Spock and the Mining vessel to separate periods in time, or in this case, the past.

Kirk looked at elderly Spock, "The Kelvin." he replied with a pale expression as he realized what this meant.

"A starship?" Harry asked.

Kirk nodded and explained about the vessel that was his fathers ship, about his past, as well as how he was marooned on this frozen rock of a planet after Vulcans destruction at the hand of the time traveling Romulan Nero and his ship. His intentions was to stop Nero before he got to Earth, and to retrieve his Captain, one Christopher Pike. But his Spock wouldn't hear of it and knocked him out and marooned him on this planet, Delta Vega.

"Damn." Harry said irritably as he turned and placed a hand on his head while placing the other one on his waist, turned and walked several feet away. He knew in doing what he had done, Spock had inadvertently created an alternate timeline. He groaned and grabbed his head as Time Travel Theories really hurt his head. After a moment, he came to a decision. Raising his head, he turned to Spock and Kirk. 'Sorry Deanna'. he thought to himself. "Looks like I have another adventure on my hands."

When the men both wore questioning expressions, Harry smirked.

"My name is General Harold James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Knight of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second. Duke of Pottermoore. Husband of a murdered wife, father of murdered children, Bane of that bastard Khan, and slayer of Colonel Greene. And I am the last son of Magic itself."

"Holy shit." Kirk whispered in both shock and fear as he stumbled back several feet while elderly Spock looked on with trepidation.

"Fascinating." the ancient Vulcan said with widened eyes.

Shooting his eyes at the elderly Spock, he narrowed them and asked in his authoritative tone of voice, "Is there a way to get him back to his ship...?" he asked, while looking to Kirk to give the name of the ship.

"The Enterprise."

"Right, the Enterprise. Any way you can help get us back there?"

"There is a base not far from our current location. We may find something there that could get us there." was the Vulcans answer. "You're going to help?"

"Coordinates? And yes, I will."

Spock just gave him a questioning look. Sighing agitatedly, Harry explained, "In order to get to this base and then the Enterprise, I would need coordinates for this base so we can get there faster my way."

"How?" Kirk asked skeptically.

Harry glared before he disappeared in a pillar of flame from where he stood, just to reappear right behind the young man.

"Woah." Kirk cried out as he jumped away from the Ancient Mage as he turned, he asked, "How did you do that?"

Smirking, Harry opened his jacket and then his shirt, showing the Phoenix image marked over his heart. "After I killed Greene, I fell unconscious due to being emotionally and mentally drained and tired. I fell to the floor of my home after returning to it, only to wake up several days later, with the branded image of my former Headmasters familiar, a Phoenix to be exact. Anyway, as he returned to our plane of existence from wherever he was, as I lay unconscious on the floor of my home, he voluntarily merged with me. I already had his tears flowing through my veins after being bitten by a magical serpent when I was a child. When I awoke, I learned I had I changed physically, becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful for a human being, and I was also Immortal, allowing me to be able to use the same form of flame teleportation as the Phoenix was capable of."

"That could be beneficial to the mission." Spock said as he looked to Jim Kirk. The Young Star Fleet Officer nodded as he saw the benefits of such a cool trick as Spock then turned and gave Harry the coordinates to the far off base.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the numbers given once he had them, and flame ported away by himself. When his feet touched down in several inches of snow and found himself standing before a metal door, he nodded to himself, flame ported back to the cave where the men stood waiting for mere seconds, yet they didn't know if he was going to return, only to be surprised that he did as he grasped them both by the shoulders and flame ported back to the door of the base.

Spock quickly set about opening the door once he caught his bearings and ushering both men in before following and locking the door behind them once it was closed. Once all three men were inside the base, they found themselves within a long tunnel of a white tiled passageway with white lights, some of which were malfunctioning and flickering at random. As they began walking, Harry sensed the presence of two humanoids within the deeper levels of the base. One was obviously human, he couldn't tell what the other one was. **"Hello!"** he called out.

At this time, Kirk and Spock struck up a conversation about the Jim Kirk this Spock knew, up to and including asking about his father. Spock replied that the Jim Kirk he knew, was not only a dear friend, but did indeed did know his father, and was inspired by him to join Star Fleet and go on to become Captain of the Enterprise, a ship Spock knew that Kirk must return to immediately.

"You sure it's appropriate to be telling him that information?" Harry asked, turning with a raised eye. He was worried about a paradox occurring, but seeing as things have definitely changed, he didn't know if it was for the worse or not. And that really bothered him something fierce.

Pausing a moment to reflect on the question, Spock looked back at the Wizard, "Frankly, yes. It is the most humanly logical thing to do."

Looking at the Vulcan more clearly, Harry surmised, "You're part human?"

"Yes!"

"Mother or father?"

"My mother was human."

"So, it's true. Human and Vulcan's are compatible. I argued with your ancestors about that after they first touched down on Earth, all those years ago." he snorted as he turned back around and waited for their approaching friend.

Near the end of the tunnel, the creature Harry sensed was quickly approaching, as he by then removed the cloth from his head yet again since he recovered his head before he flame ported out the first time to find the base, to allow himself to breath since the apparent stale air within the base was warm, allowing the Elderly Vulcan and Kirk to not only see the face of the killer of Greene again, but the face of a nearly forgotten warrior.

Harry's hair obviously grew over time as it flowed over his shoulders, with Kirk commenting on this. Harry looked at him with a 'No shit Sherlock!' expression before he was forced to focus on his magic yet again to shorten his hair to a manageable length to just above his neck. The facial hair he acquired also shrank back into his face until it was no more.

"That was so awesome. It would save time on shaving" Kirk said as the creature ran to a complete stop before the three travelers.

"I know, right?" Harry replied as he rubbed his now clean face.

The creature was short, humanoid, but not human at all. It stood at least at five feet, had gray skin that seemed shriveled while none of the new arrivals could make out its eyes, and yet only Spock and Kirk seemed to know what it was. It also had what seemed to be used engineering clothing and apron as well as goggles that it then raised over its eyes and left on its forehead.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked aloud in wonder as he knelt to a knee and looked the creature up and down as if to inspect it when he stretched out his magical senses and could not sense any magic in the creature.

"He's a Roylan, Mr. Potter, from the planet Royla." Mr. Spock answered.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking back and up at Spock before his eyes returned to the Roylan. Holding out his left hand out in a friendly gesture after figuring that the creature or Roylan was intelligent in its own right, Harry said, "Hello there, friend. I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Keenser." it replied simply in a high pitched tone of voice that also sounded like someone who inhaled a bit of Helium.

"Keenser. That's a strong name." Harry smiled.

Keenser seemed to like this as he smiled back, and purred with a weird high pitched format, and took the mans hand and shook it professionally.

"Say Keenser, there wouldn't happen to be anyone else here with you, would there?" The last Wizard asked.

The Roylan nodded and turned. Signaling them to follow with his right hand raised in the air as if to beckon them, he led them through the last bit of hallway that ended suddenly and towards a working area several kilometers away, where a man in almost as much clothing as Harry was resting in a chair, legs kicked up on a table, his eyes shut and face covered with a gray wool scarf. He had on a brown leather jacket, a black beany, brown heavy shirt, dark heavy jeans, boots and fingerless gloves.

Keenser walked up to and smacked the mans leg as it rested over the right leg, "Wwhhhaattt?" drawled a Scottish accent, making Harrys smile widen.

'A little slice of home.' he thought to himself.

The man removed the scarf that covered his face, looking from Keenser who then stood on the mans side and looked at the visitors, forcing the man to turn and look up. He then took on an serious expression, and growled out in his brogue tongue, "You realize how unacceptable this is?"

Spock's eyes and face took on a look of shock of its own, "Fascinating." he said.

"What?" Kirk asked in trepidation as he looked at the elder Spock.

"Okay, I'm sure you're just doing your job, but could ye' not come a wee bit sooner?" The Scotsman demanded harshly. "Six months I've been here." he said as he grasped a bag of what appeared to be some beans of some sort, "Living off of Starfleet Protein nibs", he argued as he threw them back onto the table "and the promise of a good meal! And I know exactly what's going on here, okay! Punishment, isn't it. Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident." he surmised as he used his hands to show how he felt.

"What Clan?" Harry asked, his hands on his waist.

"What?" the man asked looking at the British man in surprise, glad to hear a somewhat familiar accent.

"You are Montgomery Scott!" Spock said officially.

Kirk snapped his head towards Spock, "You know him?"

"Scott? Any relation to Clan McGonaghall or Finnegan?" Harry asked.

"McGonaghall. How do you know that Clan? They were second cousins if I'm not mistaken." he said as he scratched his head and looked up as if to think on that, "Yep, pretty sure they were second cousins."

Harrys grin grew soft as he held out his left hand, "Harold Potter of Clan Potter. I knew Minerva McGonaghall."

"Pott-" he said in fright as he fell over his own two feet and the chair, "You're supposed to be dead." he said from the floor, sweat now building on his forehead and face as he paled a bit more than he was.

Harry reached down and took the man by a single arm that was stretched out and in the sign of 'keep away', but yet Harry took the arm and helped him to his feet while grasping the hand and holding it firmly.

"Hate to disappoint, Mr. Scott." Harry said as he pulled his shirt back and showed his mark. Montgomery Scott looked at the image of the Phoenix burned into the mans breast and gasped as he looked him into the eyes.

"It's true. It did bond with ye'." he gasped as he then lunged and wrapped his arms around the man, laughing hysterically, as if mad. "I can't believe it. You're really here. By the Gods." he said as he then held Harry at arms length to get a good look at him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How long...?" he was stopped at that point as Harry grasped his arms and looked at the man.

"Mr. Scott, breathe." Harry said, his smile turning into a soft chuckle. "I- no, we need your help." Harry said, turning to the ancient Vulcan and Kirk.

"Hi." the marooned Starfleet Officer said with a nervous smile, raising a hand in greeting.

"Of course. Wait, how do you know me?" Montgomery asked, looking at the half-Vulcan.

"You are in fact, the Mr. Scott that postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?"

"That's what I'm talking about." the Scotsman said helplessly as he sat down in his chair. "How do you think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something the size of a grapefruit was limited to something like a hundred miles. I told him that I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way, I could do it with a life-form. So, I tested it on Admiral Archers prize beagle." he finished, raising a cup of liquid to his mouth and taking a sip before he sat it back down.

"Hey, I know that dog? What happened to it?" Kirk asked

The Engineer, feel remorseful about the incident, replied, "I'll tell you when it reappears. I don't know. I do feel guilty about that."

"Archer?" Harry asked. "Johnny Archer?" he began to laugh out loud at this.

"You knew him?" Montgomery asked.

"Him and his father." Harry answered and nodding his head. "I left Earth just before I had a chance to see him become the man he was meant to be, it seems. What ever became of him anyway?" he asked, looking at all three individuals.

"He went on to Captain the first ever Starship to be called 'Enterprise'. The NX-01 to be exact." Mr. Scott answered quite proudly.

"Huh." Harry grunted as he thought on this and smiled. "Did he live a good life?"

"He did." Kirk answered, looking at the forlorn expression of the man before him. "He's the inspiration for many who has ever Captained a Starship. He's responsible for a good portion of the reasons of how and why Starfleet exists."

"Hmmmm!" Harry said as he nodded at this bit of information.

"What if I told you, that your trans-warp theory was correct, that it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at Warp speed?" The Elderly Half-Vulcan spoke up, returning the subject to its true course.

"I think if that Equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it." Mr. Scott shot back, a little put off by what this Vulcan was getting to.

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." Spock replied.

Once again, Harry groaned while hanging his head low. The fact that, though he had been out of the game now for some time, even he knew the consequences for revealing information that could endanger the future. But for once, he decided to remain silent and let events play themselves out, and see where it goes.

Mr. Scott in the meantime, went silent for a moment before leaning forward, scoffing as he leaned forward and then rose to his feet, standing before and looking at both Kirk and Spock, "Are you from the Future?"

"Yeah, he is, I'm not." Kirk shot out.

"And I just woke up from a long sleep in a cave within the ice outside, for like...200 years or so, give or take a few years." Harry said as he picked up a few of the nibs and smelled them. Not being particularly fond of the nibs smell, he dropped them, brushing any remaining nibs that may have got stuck in his hand, off.

Scotty raised his eyes at that as he had no idea that a friend of his ancestors had been on the ice planet at all, otherwise he would have attempted to check into it. Turning back to Kirk and Spock, he spoke, "Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?"

"You're really hungry?" Harry asked with a raised eye.

"Of course I'm bloody well hungry." Scotty answered loudly.

"Be right back." Harry said as he flame ported away, leaving Scotty shocked so much, that his mouth came near unhinged.

"Yeah, he does that." Kirk said.

A minute later, another flash of flame, and Harry returned with a heap of sandwiches on a silver platter that appeared to be BLT's in one hand, and a cup carrier with five steaming cups of hot beverages in the other. "Five cups of steaming hot coco and a platter of Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwiches. Enough for everyone to eat at least three sandwiches each."

"How...?" Kirk asked.

Setting the platter down and placing the carrier down next to it, Harry went into his coat and pulled out what looked like a snuff box, "Magical trunk. Had plenty of food and drink inside one of the expanded rooms, with preservation charms."

"So, you can travel inside that?" Scotty asked.

"Or I can expand it, open it up, and walk inside. I chose a quicker route. Eat up." Harry said as he grabbed a cup and a sandwich. After all four men and Roylan finished their food, for which Scott couldn't stop moaning and patting his stomach, and praising Harry nonstop, they got down to business since they didn't take long to eat.

"Alright, follow me." Scotty said as he got up and showed them a damaged shuttlecraft that he had nearby. "Well, she's a wee bit dodgy." He said as he picked up a wrench and tapped the outside hull as they walked around it towards the back, revealing the damaged engine, "Shield emitters are totally banjaxed, as well as a few other things." Kirk and Harry was about to look at the engine when Scotty didn't give them a chance as he reversed course as apparently Spock decided to get to work on the navigation's system. "On youse go." Scotty directed as they and Keenser walked into the shuttlecraft.

"So, the Enterprise has had her maiden voyage, has it? She is one endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the Engineering Parlance." He waggled his eyes at Harry causing him to chuckle, then jumped into the shuttle where he then sat on something next to the computer terminal in which Spock was working next to and looked towards him to speak to the Elderly Vulcan, "Except, the thing is, even if I believed you, right, where your from, what I've done, which I don't, by the way. "You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's traveling faster than light without a proper receiving pad."

He had gotten up at this time to walk around inside the shuttlecraft, working up a counter argument when he caught Keenser sitting on something he clearly disapproved of, "Get off there. It's not a climbing frame."

Kirk took pittance on the little guy and helped him down while Harry snickered, and gave the little guy a smirk and raised a thumb at him, causing Keenser to smile with jagged teeth.

"The notion of Transwarp Beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." A set of beeps and whatnot coming from the console Spock was working from caught the Engineers attention as he knelt over Spocks shoulder, "What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving Transwarp Beaming." The Elderly Vulcan said. The computer continued with its odd noises as the old hybrid alien stood and allowed the engineer to sit in his place to look at what he meant.

"Get out of it." he then began to look like he was shocked as Harry and Keenser stood on either side of him to look. Harry understood some of the information he was seeing since he had some intelligence since he was last on Earth. Scotty sounded like he was choking on his words as he stared at the equation, "Imagine that. It never occurred to me to think of space as the thing that was moving."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked, looking at Scotty.

"Well, in theory. I could go on and on for days explaining gravity..." Scotty said when Harry held a hand up as if to stop him.

"Another time, Scotty. Our world needs saving." Harry said as he picked up a loose bolt and channeled his magic into it followed with a tracking charm. Harry walked over to him and stopped before him. Reached over, and placed the bolt into a pocket on the engineers breast, and snapped it closed.

"What is that?" Scotty asked.

"A bolt, laced with a tracking charm and a bit of my magic, so when you enter the Enterprise, simply pat the pocket, and it will send a ping back to me, and I'll follow."

"Okay." he said uncertainly, looking from Harry to the pocket.

Both Europeans looked to Spock and Kirk, seeing them deep in a conversation and turned away to give them their privacy. But since they were so close, they could hear every word. Harry understood what Spock was saying and approved of what he was saying as his younger counterpart obviously needed a wake-up call. It was a very 'Slytherin' maneuver. To compromise the Younger Spock and have him remember a rule or regulation of Starfleet, a Regulation of 619 of the Starfleet Charter in order to force him to give up his command of the Enterprise.

He asked Scotty what that meant as a whole, the Engineer answered in the only way he could, that Kirk had to piss off the Younger Spock and get him to do something so stupid, he would compromise his said command, giving up to the next senior officer which was apparently Kirk if what Spock was saying was true.

"Oh, great then." Harry sighed tiredly, then he had to stretch as a big yawn escaped him. His bones shifting and cracking into place until he was satisfied.

"You good?" Scotty asked worriedly.

Cracking his neck left then right, Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm great!" he said sarcastically, wagging his own eyes, causing the engineer to chuckle.

"You know, you've got stories."

"I got plenty." Harry acknowledged.

"I'd like to hear some when we get there."

"Most certainly."

"What was Hogwarts like before it, well you know..." he asked looking sad.

"Before Khan took it out?"

Scotty nodded.

"It...It was...home." he said, wearing a soft yet lonely expression. "My wife and kids, my godson, nieces and nephews, my brother in law, my whole remaining family was there. Very little of my family and friends survived that attack. When we found out who was responsible, well, by then, war was declared. I'll leave it there for now as the rest of my past as it is too long a story and we're on the clock as it is."

The Engineer nodded in understanding as they both turned to Kirk and Spock Prime. "You would have loved Minnie though." Harry smirked, looking at Scotty out of the corner of his eye.

He caught on, and smiled back, "The way you say that, I have no doubt. Aye, Aye, then Laddies. Live or die. Let's get this over with."

"Kirk, you know when you push the other Spock, you're going to get your ass kicked. You know that right?" Harry said, a big grin adorning his face.

"Don't remind me." Kirk drawled tiredly.

"Okay, just saying." Harry said. "Scotty, remember, when you get there, safe and sound, tap your pocket. It will be the signal for me to appear, okay?"

"Alright." he said as both men grasped one anothers hands and shook on it. He and Kirk then stepped onto the available transporter pads. Keenser tried to go with Scotty, but he had to keep pushing the little guy away, "No, go. You cannae come with me. Go on."

"Keenser, you'll join him soon, little guy. Just be patient." Harry said calmly, pulling the little guy to his side as Spock went to a box on the wall and began pressing some commands. He turned back when Kirk leaned on a pipe within the Transporter console.

"You know, coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating."

Spock seemed to have thought on that for a moment before he smiled wryly, "A trick I learned from an old friend." Kirk smiled softly before leaning up while still maintaining eye contact with the elderly Vulcan who turned back to the box and finished pressing the final commands. A soft 'humm' began to sound as Spock then raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute spreading out all five fingers while merging the index and middle finger as well as the ring finger and pinkie in a 'V' like pattern, "Live Long and Prosper."

The shuttlecraft then began to flash as both men were bombarded with lights of transporter energy with Scotty waving at both Harry and Keenser. Harry saluted him with his index and middle finger at his head and moved it away in the traditional manner. The lights surrounding them began to pick up speed until suddenly, they vanished, and the lights dying down until the shuttlecraft itself returned to its normal lighting. Keenser whined somewhat.

"So," Harry started as he began to wait, "Interested in having a beer while we wait?" Almost ten minutes later, with Keenser and Harry nursing a beer each from his trunk and a game of Poker, the game was near over when Harry felt the ping on his magic, signaling him that it was time to go. Dropping his cards on the table near the shuttlecraft, he said, "I'd love to stay and play some more, but Scotty's just signaled me." Raising his hand, he gave Spock a Vulcan salute, "Peace and Long Life."

"You have been among my people, Mr. Potter." Spock said wryly. Harry smirked and snapped a wink off. Patting the Roylan on the head, said a goodbye, and disappeared in a flash of flame the moment he stepped away.

When the fire died down, he found himself in a room next to Scotty and a whole lot of people in multicolored uniforms. The room was extremely bright. He finished looking around when he heard some scuffling as he looked at a Vulcan wailing on Kirk. The moment he had arrived as he did, everyone backed away as Scotty took one look and sighed in relief, "Oh, great Harry, your here."

Guessing the Vulcan wailing on Kirk was the younger Spock, Harry didn't waste a moment as he stepped behind the Vulcan, grabbed the back of his blue shirt and with a great heave, pulled. Spock stumbled back the second his feet left the floorand then a second later, touched the floor, only to feel the air leave his lungs as a foot connected with his chest, throwing him back into one of the bridge stations. Before he could get up, he felt the point of a blade at his neck, and automatically calmed down as he paused and took a breath. Gathering himself, he looked at the long metal blade at his neck, and the one whom held it. He was a male, medium height, black hair, clean face with zero hair, and green eyes that is not seen on most humans. He wore heavy dark clothing showing that he is used to the extreme cold.

"You're emotionally compromised, Acting Captain. You are relieved of your duty." the person who held him at sword point said as he removed the sword from his throat.

 **Ch. 2 complete. Over 9, near ten pages long. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 To Battle a Romulan

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Ch. 2 To Battle a Romulan**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek**

 **J. K. Rowling, The family of Gene Roddenberry, and Paramount do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Author's note: Almost over 2 weeks ago, a good man who has played a multitude of character of crime drama, adventure, Sci-Fi, and Fantasy, had passed away. Though I can say that he was not an actor in whom played on any Star Trek incarnation as far as I know, he did play a character slightly Vulcan-like on Galaxy Quest with Tim Allen and Sigourney Weaver, and the fact no matter what film he or television series he was in, he would been a Damn Good Vulcan on both film and Television. So, once again, Allen Rickman, this chapter is for you.**

 **Live Long and Prosper Allan Rickman**

 **1946-2016**

 **Ch. 2 To Battle a Romulan**

 **Enterprises Bridge**

"Jim, are you out of your damn mind? He's a well known murderer." Leonard H. McCoy growled out near the ear of his acting Captain and three long years friend, James Tiberious Kirk. To learn that Kirk had found Earth's last Wizard and historically recorded killer had put many of the Enterprises bridge Officers on high alert. The fact that he was alive and on their ship made them nervous as hell. They knew that with a single thought and a wave of his hand, the man known as Harry James Potter, who was now slowly walking all around their bridge, gazing at all of the high-tech advancements of this time, was a danger unlike anything they or Starfleet had ever come across.

"He's not a murderer, Bones." Jim said exasperatedly as he thought back to when he introduced Harry to his crew.

 **Flashback starts**

The moment Harry had removed the blade from Spocks throat, he not only vanished it, but began to look at everyone whom looked at him worriedly and fearfully. As it was, it was someone whom was also Vulcan whom Kirk guessed was Spocks father, Sarek. The elder Vulcan took one look at Harry and must have known who he was as he called out to Spock who looked from the Immortal Wizard and to the elder Vulcan, and followed the person off the bridge.

Several armed Security personnel looked like they didn't know whether to apprehend Harry or run in fear of him, so Kirk took the initiative to introduce him by his name, "Harry Potter, crew. Crew, Harry Potter." The crewmen of the Enterprises bridge looked like they could just shit themselves, the only thing stopping them from doing so was Harry looking at all of them with a blank expression, to moving his eyes and then his body all over the bridge in order gaze about at the advancements of this time.

McCoy however pulled Jim aside after the newest acting Captain had someone take Scotty somewhere where he could dry up and be given a clean uniform as Kirk decided to make him the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise since the last one was dead. He then ordered the helmsman Hikaru Sulu to alter the ships course back to Earth. He began to gather the crew once the course was laid in, set, and engaged. They of course began to argue while another helmsman, one Pavel Chekov, began to go over some calculations on a see-through panel in order to surprise the Romulans that was undoubtedly close if not right over Earth. Of course, this was done once Kirk asked for anyone who had ideas about how to catch the Nero and the Romulans by surprise.

 **Flashback ends**

Though the bridge crew and a somewhat returned and near dry Montgomery Scott, began to verbally go over ideas on how to take the Romulans and bypass their shields in order to retrieve Captain Pike and save Earth at the same time before it undergoes the same fate as Vulcan.

"And how would you know that?" McCoy asked.

"Because if I wanted you dead Dr., you'd be dead already." he said as he stood next to Chekov who had just begun to begin a series of equations on the highly tech advanced see through glass panel, and gazed at his mathematical equations he was working on, Chekov of course at first was standing stone still until Harry tapped him on the shoulder in support and turned to look at the gathered bridge crew, his hands behind his back, "When I killed, it was either to protect, and or only because those whom I killed deserved to die. Greene, his men, Khans men, and those in whom were responsible for their being allowed to murder my family and my kind. The killers whom murdered the children of Magic, of which I am the last. So before you speak, know and have care of that which you say, before you say it." Harry seethed as he finished his slow walk up and into the Chief Doctors face. Both men were of equal height, but Harry was clearly bigger in build showing he was stronger not just magically, but physically.

Looking to Kirk and taking a step back, he said, "The moment we come to a stop, I'm coming with you."

"Of course. Earth is your home too." Jim agreed.

"Great." Harry replied as he continued to watch the young Russian helmsman go about his work.

Several other crewmen decided to huddle with Kirk to debate and argue in loud tones about how to go about confronting Nero and how to do so undetected. Some were arguing the merits of allowing Harry to be a part of the mission as it was clear, they not only were afraid of him, but didn't trust him period. As they did, Scotty returned, just exiting a turbolift after it _'hissed'_ open. He was using a towel of which to try and dry both his hair and ears with, nudging his head in Harry's direction in recognition. Harry chanced a glanced and returned the nod before returning to observe the young helmsmen.

"Look, whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Jim said.

"I can cloak you and whoever joins us Jim when we get there." Harry said as he in a way understood equation Chekov just figuring out.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim. Not with their level of technology." The good Dr. argued. "I'm telling you, the math doesn't support what you're suggesting."

Harry backed away as Chekov just finished his equation and ran from his station to run and speak with Kirk.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk." Chekov blabbered in his thick Russian tongue.

"Yes Mr. Chekov. What is it?" Kirk asked agitatedly.

"I'd listen to him, Kirk." Harry said, leaning on the panel with one arm. "He's found something you're going to want to hear."

Jim nodded his towards Harry in understanding as he focused his attention on Chekov.

Chekov also nodded his head at Harry in thanks, something Harry nodded back in return in support before he began to speak, "Based on the Nerada's course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he will destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us up to Warp Factor 4, and if we drop out of Warp behind one of Saturns moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planets rings will make us invisible from Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actuated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship." The entire time he was straining his accent as he spoke in order to be understood.

Scotty, digging into his ears to dry them, agreed as it was a sound theory to him, "Aye, that might work."

Harry scoffed in a positive tone as he lowered his arm from the panel and slowly walked over to the group, stopping beside the man, and crossing his arms, Harry, already, once again, began to put those upon the bridge, and around Kirk, on edge. He was smiling and just itching to say _'BOO!'_. No doubt they would shriek like cats.

McCoy, trying to ignore Harry, turned the situation back to the matter at hand, "Wait a minute kid. How old are you?"

"Seventeen sir." Chekov answered jovially.

"Oh good, he's Seventeen." McCoy sneered.

Harry, getting a little tired of the attitude from McCoy, walked up to and slapped him upside the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?" McCoy asked, rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

"Age doesn't mean a thing when it comes to intelligence. I had a friend younger than him, and she was the smartest witch and most intelligent young woman of her age. There wasn't anything she couldn't figure out at the same speed of thought as him. She was proof of that, as is he. Don't ever forget that." he said as his expression through his small speech also showed that in just talking about the girl, or friend, hurt. He had to turn away at this, so they could not see the pain he was feeling. Having done what he did to his best friend, he took no joy in what he did, and they didn't need to know anything else about her at the moment. But the truth was, she tried to start a war in the past, attempted to enslave mankind through an invasion in both the future and the past while leaving a whole fleet of destroyed and damaged ships and dead bodies in her wake, and he had no choice, but to stop her, ruin her plans, and temporarily subdued her, throwing her essence back to her original timeline. Her drones were lost causes as he was forced to end their pain and suffering after he used his authority given to him by magic to strip her of her remaining magic while also destroying her false, cybernetic body.

Spock had watched the whole head slapping incident and smirked, liking this guy somewhat already before he made his reappearance after a lengthy and important conversation with his father, "Doctor."

Everyone turned at Spock's voice after it called out to McCoy, "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry." he began to walk up to the gathered group of individuals and paused before them. "If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the Black Hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock." Jim said, looking worried at Spock one man plan that Harry had to admit, if anyone could pull it off, it would be him and none of these rookies. But due to the advancements of this time and most likely the Romulan ship, he'd be at a disadvantage.

But with he, Jim, and Spock, the mission had a more than average chance at being successful.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ships computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left." Spock finished with finality in his heart, while his eyes rested on Uhura whom looked proudly at him.

Harry looked to everyones expressions, including the young woman he knew to be called Uhura. His empathic abilities allowed him to sense of love and respect she had for Spock. Jim on the other hand, walked up to Spock and looked him in the eye, his hands on his waist, "Then I and Harry are going with you."

"I would cite Regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it." Spock said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Sniffing in amusement, Kirk smiled back, "See? We are getting to know each other." Giving the half-human half-Vulcan a playful slap on the arm, he walked passed him. Spock turned around, lifting a brow.

He turned back to see Harry with his back turned removing and folding his heavy coat, and then handing it off to the other new arrival who was now in a red Starfleet uniform. Walking up to the man called Harry, he asked, "Who are you?"

Everyone at this point backed away. Harry sensing this, merely smile and stood straight. And since his back was turned, he turned to look at the younger Spock and held out a hand, "Harry Potter. Wizard, General, all around bad-ass motherfucker, take your pick."

Spock was not amused with the language, though the new Engineer was clearly amused as he snorted, barely able to hold back a chuckle, as Harry could tell. "Earths history dictates that you are both a murderer and yet, a liberator."

Harry scratched his long since faded lightning bolt scar in annoyance, "Don't believe everything that you've read. Historical facts about me have been stretched to what people wanted them, and how they wanted me to be remembered. I killed those who did me, my family, and my friends wrong, most especially when they crossed the line and fucked with me. They killed my wife, my unborn daughter, my children, and my kind. They all deserved to die. Those whom were innocent, I left alone. Don't judge me until you actually know me." Harry said as his eyes glowed green for a slight second, and then returned to its natural shade. Harry took a moment to let that sink in before he called out to Mr. Scott.

"Scotty, mind if I speak to you for a moment?" he said.

Minutes later found Scotty showing Harry the inside of what he called the Transporter Room. The alcove itself was bigger and brighter with the same transporter receivers on both the floor and the ceiling. Standing on one, Harry was wearing only his plain jeans, boots, black fingerless gloves, and a long sleeved brown over shirt with the arms rolled up. Any woman who was nearby could make out the musculature that showed Harry's physique. Harry patted his back pocket to remind him that he had the communicator on him that Scotty had given him. He sighed as he remembered to make sure Scotty still had the stone on him, just in case

 ** _"Transporter Room. We are in position above Titan."_**

"Really? Fine job Mr. Sulu. Well done." Harry could hear coming from Scotty in the next room outside of the Transporter Pads.

"How are we Scotty?" Kirk asked as he and Uhura followed Spock into the Transporter Room. Both Spock and Jim were wearing holsters on their hips with what looked like guns, but were what Scotty had earlier termed as Phasers. The 'phasers', from what he understood, emitted pulses of energy capable of being used for either stunning and or killing. Theirs naturally had safeties on, and yet were set for stun with the safety's currently on, but Harry refused his. Mr. Scott didn't need to ask why when he knew the reason.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position." Scotty answered Jim.

Jim stopped beside the new Chief Engineer and tapped a series of commands that had some electrical chimes going off, "Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still on board. That's an order."

 ** _"Yes sir."_** came a response after a silent pause.

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back." Kirk finished.

 ** _"Good luck."_** came the Helmsman response. Kirk ended the communication and walked up and into the room, nodding in Harry's direction, and getting one back. He situated himself on a transporter pad while standing in front Harry, and yet standing beside Spock who had Uhura in his arms.

During the time he patched into the bridge, Harry tried to ignore the bonding moment between Spock and Uhura as they showed their affections towards one another. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed restlessly.

When Jim stood on the platform, he too had a hard time not looking at Spock and his girlfriend.

"I'll be back." Spock said softly. His head was leaning on the womans own.

"You better be." she replied in the same tone. She lifted and pulled away a bit to look into his eyes. "I'll be monitoring your frequency."

"Thank you, Nyota." Spock said affectionately. She kissed him one last time, looked to both Kirk and Harry, though she looked longer at Harry. He knew she was putting a lot of trust in him to not kill her boyfriend.

Looking her in the eyes, he sent her a mental message, _"He'll be fine, I promise."_

She paused as he nodded at her, never having experienced that kind of contact before. To be honest, it was kind of creepy having someone using telepathy to speak to her mentally, but because he made a promise to watch out for her boyfriend, she spoke back to him mentally, hoping he heard her, _"Promise me."_

 _"I swear it."_ he growled back to her mind, relieving her of her worries. She nodded her appreciation. Before stepping back from the three men, and away from the Transporter Pad Room.

Kirk kept shooting glances at Spock until it became too unbearable and his curiosity got the best of him, "So, her first name's Nyota?"

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock quickly answered, ending the subject before it could begin. Harry had to suppress a smirk as Scotty spoke up, causing him to stand at attention.

 ** _"Okey-dokey then, if there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay."_** Scotty commented. **_"Shouldn't be a soul in sight."_**

"Energize." Kirk commanded.

All three men shimmered in transporter energy for a few seconds and then began to vanish. To Harry, it felt like his molecules were being ripped apart and put back together in less than a second, and yet, there was no pain. He preferred his way though since with his ability to travel, there would be no discomfort to worry about and he knew where he was going.

When his surroundings came back into focus, he found himself with both Kirk and Spock inside of a dark, dank, and musty smelling room. Looking around, he saw what would resemble a human sewer with funny lights and alcoves, with dirty, tattooed humanoid Romulans as far as he was concerned. Turning his gaze forward, he saw bald, pointy-eared beings that he could guess were the Romulans. Those near glowing eyes of his landed on the tattoos and strange markings on their faces as he observed as the stunned Romulans then went for their weapons, hollering their own language in fury and shock. Willing himself to disappear, he vanished in a shimmer, ducking and dodging around the weapons fire that came towards he, Jim, and Spock. Since he was invisible to the naked eye, the Romulans would never see what was coming as Harry quickly ran towards them in silence due to silencing charms on his boots.

One Romulan firing towards Kirk and Spock was quickly put down as Harry grabbed his gun hand and readjusted its aim upward. He then smacked the Romulan phaser from the guys hand, elbowed him in the face, a crunch revealing the sound of a broken nose. Twisting around the guys body, he put the guy in a reverse choke-hold, bent forward while bending the guys back in the opposite direction, and with a jerk, snapped his neck, then allowed the dead weight to fall from his arms. All this he did in a matter of less than seven seconds, and without the guy being allowed to cry out in time. But that didn't mean his victims comrades didn't notice. Letting go, there was a thud as the guy fell backwards to the floor with his comrades ceasing in their firing. Though none of the Romulans could see him, he didn't let that stop him as he conjured a set of ten inch sharp blades with black hand grips, and curved metal hand guards, and began to go to work. Those who gaped at their fellow Romulans falling with missing limbs due to an invisible yet deadly force, could only cry out and fire in random paths towards where the unseen enemy was last sighted. Every time a Romulan fell with their throats cut open spilling green Romulan blood, holes suddenly opening in their chest where their hearts were, another Romulan fell with similar wounds.

Harry cut a bloody swath in his wake as he followed Spock and Kirk from a distance, cutting other enemy Romulans down until he was forced to throw one of his conjured knives into a single Romulans head. Said Romulan had sought to sneak up on Spock who had put down another Romulan with a stun shot and was now attempting a merge inside his mind or as the Vulcans often referred to it as, a Vulcan Mind Meld.

Kirk joined Harry, kneeling across from him, as the knife Harry used, flew back into said Wizards hand after he summoned it. He undid the disillusionment magic as he knelt behind Spock on one side, Kirk on the other.

"Do you know where it is? The Black Hole Device?" Kirk asked while gasping for breath as the adrenalin he felt moments ago was coming down. He looked and saw Romulan blood on Harry's conjured blades as well as his hands, what fresh blood was still dripping to the floor since he had them pointed in a reverse held direction, and pointing to the floor. Some green Romulan blood spotted his dark brown shirt.

Harry narrowed his eyes, looking around in the attempt to keep an eye on any nearby enemy Romulans. He noticed Kirk's eyes on him and he merely glared, forcing kirk to move his eyes elsewhere. In this case, towards Spock.

"And Captain Pike." Spock answered a few seconds later as he opened his eyes and led them down a corridor towards a ship that resembled that of a giant metal squid with a main clear window. He hung back as the two Starfleet Officers entered the ship. His eyes took in everything as the Romulans had sure been busy. There were odd instruments and tools laid about several feet away from the platform of where the ship rested.

A minute later, there was a large vibrating sound that revealed the ship awakening as Kirk quickly exited the ship. The hatch began to rise once he stepped off. "Looks like he figured how to turn it on." Harry said as he and Jim stepped stepped away from the ship since it then began to rise into the air.

"Looks like." Jim agreed as he looked up at the rising ship, "He knows by the way." Jim said as he looked at Harry.

"I'm assuming you mean he knows about Spock Prime." he asked with Jim nodding in affirmation. The ship flew down a large corridor which if one looked closely, looked like a collection of landing pads with ships. "Huh! Well, nothing can be done about that now." Harry said as he conjured a wisp of fog in his hand as it took the form of an arrow, "Point me Captain Pike."

The arrow spun several times before it stopped and pointed in the opposite direction of where they originally came from. "Let's go." Kirk said as he led the way.

Harry felt the Romulans ahead of them a minute later as he then once again disillusioned himself while following Kirk inside of what looked like a large, curved pipes system, walking in murky and dirty water. He was glad he did as Kirk caught sight of a Male, bald headed Romulan that he apparently recognized as Nero. He leveled his already raised weapon towards the said Romulan, keeping it trained on him, his weapon, set to kill. The Romulan leader merely looked at Kirk with a passable expression, "Nero, order your men to disable the drill or I will...Agh!" he cried out as the butt end of a alien rifle hit the right side of his skull.

Harry, who kept behind Kirk, looked at the Romulan who struck kirk in a blind side attack and slowly walked up behind the guy as the Romulan known as Nero ran and leaped from where he originally stood, advancing on Kirk.

As he did so, Harry silently stabbed the assaulting Romulan in the back with both knives, pulled them out, spun them in his hands between his fingers, and with a swing of both of his arms, removed the guys head from his shoulders.

Nero, who had begun attacking Jim while he was down, paused as he watched his comrades head be separated from his shoulders, hitting the floor with a thud and rolled from where he stood.

"Who else is with you? Answer me, Kirk?", Nero demanded as he pulled him from the floor and put him in a choke hold while his eyes looked around, in a crazed state. While Jim was choking, Nero continued, "You're probably asking yourself how I know who your are." he said as his eyes searched the surroundings around him, "I know your face from Earths history, James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to Captain the U.S.S. Enterprise. But that was another life. A life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father. Now, who else is with you?" he demanded in a hiss in Kirks ear as his eyes took in their surroundings. He didn't hear or see the instant teleportation, but he did feel the weight of something smashing his back, causing him and Kirk to fall forward. He was then slung away from the future Captain and smacked into a wall panel, causing him to cry out in pain as his back hurt something fierce.

His attacker came into focus as if water had flowed over its body. As he tried to gasp for breath, his attacker whom he guessed was some form of human, raised a hand while Jim Kirk shakily stood to his feet and looked at him in hate. The human, dressed in dark jeans, boots, a long sleeved, dark brown shirt, spotted with Romulan blood, with the sleeves rolled up without a Starfleet symbol on the chest, and black fingerless gloves that also seemed to be coated in his peoples blood. His hair was black and messy, his eyes, glowing with power. His height was at most 6'2, 230, lithe yet powerful build, as if made made for speed and lengthy combat. In his upturned hand, a wisp of fog formed into an arrow and pointed in a certain direction.

"Jim, follow the arrow while I deal with Nero." Harry said.

"You sure Harry?" Kirk asked as he finally got himself together.

"Just go." the man called Harry said as he kept his eyes trapped on Nero. As Jim began running towards the direction the arrow pointed, it shot off to take the lead.

"You couldn't let it go, could you? You attack and destroy Vulcan, wiping it out of the Universe, then you attack my home. My world."

Removing his own jacket and throwing it to the side, Nero demanded through gritted teeth, "Who are you?"

"My name, is Harry Potter. And I'm going to make you wish you never came anywhere near Earth, let alone messing with Vulcan. All those billions of souls, gone because of you."

"That's right." Nero sneered with a dark smile.

"That...was a bbbiiiiggg, mistake." Harry said as he charged forward, leaving a white vaporous trail in his wake as he punched Nero in the chest. The punch so strong, that it cause the sound of Nero's ribs to soundly crack as he was thrown back into the wall panel again. Nero slid down and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air, using one of his arms to hold his ribs, a sliver of his green blood falling past his lips, causing him to cough up more of his lifes blood. He sensed the man called Harry Potter nearing him, and yet was powerless to stop the man from grabbing him by the throat, slam him into the wall, and then begin working on his already damaged ribs while holding him by the throat against the wall of which he was slammed against.

He tried to grasp and pull away the hand holding him, but the man swatted both of his arms away as he let his throat go and continuing to work on his ribs and abs with both fists. During the assault his body was leaning forward, Harry pushed him back up against the wall, and began working on his face, jaws, and abdomen simultaneously, hitting him repeatedly with amazing strength and speed. He didn't know how many times he was struck as his head kept popping left and right in tune with the strikes upon him, he could barely breathe as it was during the one sided fight.

Suddenly, the blows ended. He felt himself falling forward with nothing to stop him. Air escaped his lungs as he hit the floor with a loud smack and an "Oooph." He felt a pressure on his left hand. With as much strength he could muster, he was barely able to look up at his hand, seeing a boot that then began to get heavier as pressure was applied. He felt and heard a crack, and before too long, he began to cry out in pain.

"You could have made a different choice when you entered this time-line. You could have been a hero with the knowledge you possessed about the future. But instead you chose the path of the villain. I pity you, Nero. I pity you."

Stepping off of the Romulan Captains hand, he backed off a step, allowing Nero to groan in relief, his damaged hand curling under him.

Suddenly, an announcement over the Nerada's intercom began to go off as a deep husky voice patched through, **_"Captain Nero, the Vulcan_** **_ship has been taken. The drill has been destroyed."_**

"Sp-...Spock." Nero weakly cried out from the floor of which he lay.

Having heard this, Harry looked down upon Nero with disdain, "Take this moment to pray to whatever Deity you believe in, Captain Nero. I suspect, you don't have much time to live." With a flash of flames that caused Nero to cover up and cower in fear, Harry Potter was gone.

The last Wizard found himself back on the bridge of the Enterprise as the fire died down since he was where he wished to be. He looked through the view-screen to see the future Vulcan science vessel that Spock was on, was eluding the Nerada and its weapons, only to disappear in a burst of Warp Speed. Of course, Nero must have found the strength to make it to his command bridge pretty quickly after the beating Harry gave him when he watched the Nerada disappear.

Sulu and the others were looking to Harry who looked at them in return, "What the hell are you idiots looking at, get after them." he shouted as the one called Sulu did as he commanded without hesitation as he initiated Warp.

Seconds later, the Nerada dropped out of warp as the Romulan ship then fired on the squid-like futuristic Vulcan vessel as after it had pulled out of Warp, it came around and was now on an intercept course for the Nerada.

Just as it did, the Enterprise too popped out of warp, its torpedoes and phasers firing on the Romulans torpedoes and destroying them. Harry was observing as the Bridge crew under Sulu's command, after destroying the torpedoes, worked professionally as after the last of the Romulan weapons was destroyed, Kirk's voice came over the intercom, calling for Mr. Scott to transport him and Captain Pike, immediately. Harry worried for Spocks safety as his small ship got too close to turn away. The moment it collided with the Romulan vessel, Harry looked to Sulu who looked back at him in return, "Don't worry, sir. We got him."

Harry lowered his head, breathing in relief. A minute later, both men wandered onto the bridge from a Turbolift. Being his usual jovial self, Chekov called out to Kirk, "Captain, the enemy ship is losing power. Their shields are down, sir."

"Hail them now." Kirk commanded as he and Spock joined Harry before the view-screen.

"Aye." Chekov replied. Initiating the hailing system, as the view-screen showed a black hole opening in space, flashing with thunderous light.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked in trepidation.

"That's a Black Hole, a tear in time and space having opened inside the Nerada." Spock said.

"And you did that?" Harry asked as he looked from Spock to the ship now being effected by the Black Hole. "I'm impressed."

Spock lifted an eyebrow while a smirk came and went before anyone could even see it.

Everyone on board the bridge looked close and saw the beaten and bloody form of Nero, and what damage Harry did to him. The mad Romulan's face was bleeding. There was swelling already setting in in various areas of his face and head, as well as cuts where blood flowed freely. One eye was swollen shut white the other could barely remain open. His jaw almost hung open loosely. "You did that?" Jim asked.

Harry shrugged, "He pissed me off." he answered while rubbing one of his gloved fists with his open one.

"Nice." Kirk chuckled with everyone else smiling and some even chuckling at the same time. Turning back to the view screen, Jim called out to the beaten and bloody form of Nero, "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Your ship is compromised, too close to the singularity to survive without any assistance, which we are willing to provide."

Spock quickly spun around and leaned into Kirk's ear, "Captain, what are you doing?"

Being as honest and unbiased as possible, Kirk whispered back, "Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that."

In what can be construed as a minor shrug, Spock looked at Harry who could only nod in understanding, "No, not really. Not this time."

 ** _"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you."_** The danger level of the Nerada showed its lights flaring red as it was being consumed by the Black Hole. These red lights had bathed the Enterprises bridge in darkened red.

"You got it." Kirk said smugly as he and Spock both moved to their stations, Kirk the Captains seat, Spock the science station while Harry gripped the bridges railing near the Captains seat. The other bridge crewmen also began concentrating on their stations as Kirk commanded, "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

"Yes Sir." Sulu complied willingly as he and Chekov inputted the commands into their helms station.

Jim, Harry, Spock and the entire bridge crew watched from the view-screen as the Enterprise fired it's torpedoes and phasers at the dying Romulan vessel as it was being consumed by the black vortex. It wasn't long as the view-screen lost the signal to Nerada's bridge, and in doing so, it's connection to Nero. As the last of the Romulan ship vanished into the Black Hole, the view-screen began blaring out, **[Warning! Gravitational Pull!]**

Kirk called out to Sulu, "Sulu, let's go home."

"Yes Sir." Sulu hollered out as he quickly typed the commands into his station yet again, turning the ship around and punching it as far as Harry could tell from where he stood.

The bridges lights began to flash, and the ship began to tremble slightly, "Why aren't we at warp?" Kirk hollered.

"We are sir." Sulu shot back as his hands flew over his console.

Hitting some buttons while concentrating on the ship itself, Kirk called out to Engineering, "Kirk to Engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty."

 _"You bet your ass, Captain!"_ Scotty hollered back in desperation. _"Captain, we're caught in a Gravity Well! It's got us!"_ Scotty called back a few seconds later.

"Go to Maximum Warp! Push it!" Kirk shouted.

 _"I'm giving her all she's got Captain!"_

There were stress factors appearing on the bridge, causing the Bridge crew to worry. Harry hit a station panel with an open palm, using what magic he dared to heal the ship with repairing charmed magic, without causing any short circuiting. What cracks appeared, he healed, only for more to appear in either the same place or somewhere else. He poured more power into the ship, getting close to draining his cores magic and nearing his reserves into the ship as Jim cried out, "All she's got isn't good enough! What else you got?"

 _"Okey, if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannae promise anything, though!"_

DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Kirk shouted louder as Harry, gritting his teeth, was losing the battle as no matter how much magical energy he poured, the ship was still coming apart from the inside out.

Second later, the ships view-screen lit up as the ship jerked, throwing Harry to the side, knocking him off of his feet, his head colliding with a metal railing where he blacked out.

Kirk looked around the bridge as the Enterprise successfully sailed through the shock-wave of the Warp core detonation, flying as far from the wave after emerging from the shock-wave cloud that the warp cores detonation caused. He was about to breathe easy when his eyes settled on Harry who was out cold behind Spock, several meters to the left, lying on his chest with his head turned to the left where Jim could see a gash on his forehead had opened and his blood was flowing freely on the bridges floor. His arms was splayed out as it was apparent he couldn't hold onto anything when the shockwave hit.

"Harry!" Jim whispered in horror as he jumped from the Captains chair and was by his friends side in an instant. Sliding to his knees at Harry's side, he turned him over while Uhura put in a call to Doctor McCoy.

When Harry came to, it was to see himself in a semi-colorful room with medical staff, one of which he recognized as Dr. McCoy. He then looked down upon himself as he realized he was in a bed. His clothing and boots still about him.

McCoy must have noticed as he walked up to Harry, pulling out some form of scanning device, waving it over his head.

Groaning in annoyance, he muttered as he leaned his head back down, "And here I thought I'd never have to see another infirmary ever again."

"That was quite a hit your cranium took when you fell. By the way, thanks for trying to save the ship." McCoy said as he turned off the scanner and set it aside.

"I told you, I'm not the bad guy." Harry replied.

"I know that now." McCoy said with a chuckle, rubbing his neck nervously. Turning back to Harry, he continued, "Captain Pike would like a word with you when you're ready."

"You clearing me already?" Harry asked with a single eyebrow raised, a twitch of his lips that turned into a genuine smile of relief.

"With your enhanced healing abilities and the rate of which you've healed, you've only been out for an couple of hours." McCoy deadpanned.

"I figured." Harry shot back. Taking a moment to concentrate, Harry slowly raised himself, and gently hopped off the bed of which he laid, and took a moment to center himself. "Where's Jim?" he asked as McCoy made sure he was able to stand on his own before he proceeded to take a step.

"On the bridge."

"This may sound corny, but, Take me to your leader." he joked.

The good Doctor snorted in amusement.

 **Going to cut it here as the next chapter will reveal what plans I have for Harry's life in the future, and his future with Starfleet, but not before he checks up on an old friend. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3 Settling in

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Ch. 3 Settling in**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek**

 **J. K. Rowling, Paramount Studios, and the Roddenberry family do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 3 Settling in**

 **Ships Infirmary**

With an escort by his side in the form of one Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, Harry James Potter was shown to the bedside of the actual Captain of the Enterprise, Captain Christopher Pike.

If anything, the man in the new form of light blue two piece Patients Wear or Medical Garments, looked to be in his Fifties with brown hair that seemed to be graying on the sides. His eyes showed his true age as his face had the appropriate signs of aging. The man turned his head towards him as his eyes settled on Harry's own. From what Dr. McCoy was able to inform Harry about the Captain, when having been captured by Nero, was tortured and forced to swallow a parasite that secretes a chemical compound that forces him to give up any and all information that is asked of him, despite how hard he would have fought the creatures influence that he'd been subjected to.

"So, this is a little awkward." the Wizard said as he'd conjured a tall wooden chair next to the Captains bed. The man was sitting up in his bed with what looked like a tablet in his hands. Harry reversed the chair so that his arms rested on the back while he faced the Captain and patiently waited for him to read the reports his officers had debriefed him on concerning the man who claimed to be Harry Potter, the fight with Nero, and the cause of the eventual destruction of Vulcan.

Resting the tablet on his knees, Captain Christopher Pike looked to the immortal being, and held out his left hand, "Mr. Potter, I am Christopher Pike, Captain of the Enterprise."

"You already know who I am, Captain." Harry said as he grasped and shook the outstretched appendage.

"Yes, I do. I've just finished the dissertations from my Officers concerning you and your willingness to help, up to and including how you used your abilities to keep the ship in one piece. Dr. McCoy informed me you wound up exhausting yourself and your abilities while at the same time, as the ship lurched due to the jettisoned Warp Nacelles explosion, how you were rendered unconscious and sustained a cranium fracture that seemed to heal on its own at a phenomenal rate. Want to explain that, General?" Pike finished with a smirk and a hint of humor.

Looking and listening to the man to judge his character, seeing the healing Captain radiated a trusting aura, the Immortal Wizard answered, "Sure!" was all Harry said as he and Pike had a near hour long talk about his life that he shortened down for personal reasons, only just giving the bedridden Captain a rough draft of his life. When he was done explaining the shortened version of his life's story, he waited as Pike was taking in everything that was explained to him. When he was done taking in what he learned, the Captain of the Enterprise lied back into his bed with an almost silent _'sigh'_.

Rubbing his face tiredly, he looked back at the longest living Wizard/human with respect, "You know, this could change the history that we know and the events as we originally knew them, events that you experienced, personally."

Harry shrugged it off with a _"Meh!_ So long as they get the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, then it's fine with me. I just want them to stop looking at me as if I'm going to be the end of them. I mean, the second I flamed onto the bridge the first time, I could have sworn the entire bridge crew was going to piss themselves as Kirk revealed my name."

Both men and the good Doctor chuckled at this before Pike became serious again, "I've been in contact with Starfleet, and the're sending a couple of ships to give us a tow. But..."

"But you didn't tell them of me just yet." Harry surmised.

Pike nodded in confirmation.

"If you don't mind me asking, what will you do when we get back to Earth?" McCoy asked.

"Well, me and Mr. Scott are heading to the remains of my home and see if it can be salvaged. Green and Khan did a lot of damage when they were around. I'm sure time and nature as well as what magic remained through the Ley-Lines beneath the grounds of Hogwarts and the planet itself, have removed the biological contaminants from the soil. It could take me years to fix my home and Hogwarts up, just the way they were, brick for brick. Besides, when those bastards attacked, I had been prepared for such an eventuality and gathered some materials and created an magical **_'Ark'_** , if you will, that I just so happen to have on my person, samples needed for the restoration of the various magical species from humanoid to non-humanoid creatures. I'd gathered enough genetic materials that it would take me a few years and a lot of hard work just to restart the magical population once more."

"You've got it all thought out, haven't you?" Pike surmised.

Harry just shrugged again as he waved away the semantics, "It's a work in progress. The world deserves to know the truth of its fallen ancestors, its people. It also deserves to remember the wonder that was magic and the good that came of it, as well as the bad. So that the people of this age and time may know and remember the why's, the how's, and the what could be, again."

Days later, with the morning skies revealing the dew still on the Highland grounds of Scotland, both Scotty and Harry stood before the remains of the once great castle known as Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Engineer could only marvel at the once beautiful, yet ancient castle. What walls that still stood, was covered in green molding moss. Neither Harry nor Scotty could enter from the front due to blockage and damage that had been done to it as the moment both men had exited the small shuttle pod, and the second Harry had stepped foot onto the once Majestic grounds, he knelt and placed an uncovered hand onto the ground and sent a pulse of magic into the Earth.

He felt the magical Ley-Lines awaken at his calling and rejoice in his return as it thrummed in a strong exuberant pulse,and sent a wave of magical energy back to him in response. "There you are." he whispered as he stood and motioned for Scotty to follow.

After leaving the original entrance of the fallen castle and walking around the grounds, Harry stopped as he gazed upon a octagonal shaped stump of overgrown grass and moss that signified where Rubeus Hagrid once lived and what remained of his cottage and final resting place. His tombstone had been covered due to the many years of neglect as nature had taken its course and hidden it from view after reclaiming the land.

Walking over to it slowly, as he did so, his hand was in front of him and vanished the overgrown brush and grass. When he got to what remained of Hagrids tombstone and cottage, he cleared away the last of the shrubbery before conjuring a permanent set of red and white roses in his hands. Kneeling slowly, Harry set the flowers down and ran a hand over the smooth magically enchanted marker, charmed to remain untouched by time, that marked the Half-Giants final resting place. On the square stone was an epitaph, it read, **'Here lies Rubeus Hagrid, Half-Giant, husband, teacher, brother, mentor, friend, Keeper of Keys, and Protector of the Young at heart. He died so that others may live. A true Hero.'**

"Hello Hagrid, it's been way too many years, hasn't it?" Harry called out fondly as he ran a hand over the stone slab.

"Was he really a Half-Giant?" Scotty asked as he knelt beside Harry and laid a bottle of the finest Scotch he could find next to the tombstone. Harry had informed him how the Half-Giant was an avid lover of the many fine and hard liquors from both the magical and non magical realm.

"Aye lad, that he was." he acknowledged emotionallywith a choking sob. "He was Half-Human, Half-Giant, but one half of a pair of the gentlest souls you'd ever come across and be hard to find ever again." Harry's voice strained through the answer he had given. "When I came across his body and that of his wife, Olympe whom was also a Half-Giantess from France and a former Headmistress of France's Beauxbatons School of Magic, it broke my heart. I'd learned as I ventured all throughout the school, that Colonel Green had used a chemical Bio-Agent Missile to kill everyone here and the other magical humans and species all over the world. I didn't know why at the time, but I later learned that I was immune to the Bio-Agent thanks in no small part to having Phoenix tears in my blood stream with trace amounts of Basilisk venom. And as it so seems, that even chemical Bio-Agents are no match for the purity of freely given Phoenix tears."

With a wave of his hand, he removed the shrub that hid Hagrids wife's tombstone, "I buried Hagrid and many others where I thought they'd wanted to be buried. For Hagrid, my first friend ever, he loved Hogwarts more than anywhere else in the world, and so, I buried him where I knew he would have wanted to be laid to rest." he finished as he looked upon the once French Headmistress's epitaph, **'Olympe Hagrid-Maximme, Headmistress, teacher, mentor, wife, and friend. One half of a couple that shows, even a Half-Giant can be the gentlest of beings.'**

Next to Hagrids left as Olympe rested on his right, was Grawps tombstone that revealed the Giant as Hagrids Half-brother. The roses Harry conjured for all three tombstones were laid on all three slabs. He and the Scotsman stood before all three tombstones, Harry with his hands now outstretched before him and his eyes closed, murmuring softly in Latin. Scotty in the meantime, had crossed his chest, lowered his head, and closed his eyes in silent prayer.

He didn't sense his new comrades and friends, let alone Captain Pike and several Starfleet Admirals approach as when he looked up after completing his prayer, there was a flash of light as Harry finally let out a breath of air, "There, now their final resting place will never again be touched by time or nature."

Without turning around, Harry smiled, "Welcome to the Highlands, ladies and gentlemen."

Scotty was flabbergasted as he turned and saw the others, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just coming to pay our respects, Mr. Scott." was Captain Pikes answer. "And we'd like to speak with you about taking over as Chief of Engineering and Mr. Potter about taking over as Head of Security of the Enterprise, under its soon to be new Captain, James T. Kirk, as a 2nd Lieutenant."

"Just a second," Harry said as he turned to the spot that once was Hagrids hut. Closing his eyes, he held out both of his hands again, and focused. The land the hut once occupied seemed to come alive as wood, stone, and metal seemed to fly out and come from various places within the surrounding area that once was Hogwarts. The Enterprise crew and varying Admirals observed the magic at work in awe as where once resided a octagonal shape of overgrown moss and grass, a huge octagonal wood and stone cottage took shape. A combination of wood and stone work for the outer frame and walls aided with bits of metal, with wood and hay above the hut that took shape and made up the roof.

When it was complete, Harry continued chanting in Latin that Uhura and Spock seemed to understand, when moments later, the Wizard lowered his hands and breathed a sigh of relief. In the end, Hagrids Hut had been restored to its original state. It was made in the form as it was originally designed from Harry's memory. It spoke of home, warmth, and had a welcoming presence to it. Seeing Pike in a Starfleet issued wheelchair, Harry then stretched out his right hand and created a rolling walkway made of stone in front of the wooden hut to allow Pike to roll himself into the cabin.

"Just observing him at work makes me a believer, Chris." A near balding, yet thin and tall individual with a Starfleet uniform on with the rank of Admiral on his chest and shoulders said.

Taking a moment to look and admire his handiwork, Harry smiled and walked up to the door where he then opened it and walked in with the others following. Inside the hut was exactly as Harry remembered the inside with tools and weapons, all of which was hanging from hooks. A warm roaring fire within the fireplace came to life upon his entrance, warming the small cottage. A small cauldron with heating water, hung over the the fire on a rod and hook.

"This should be impossible, but..." Spock tried until he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to the one who grasped his arm, he looked into the smiling face of his mate/girlfriend, Nyota Uhura who not only smiled, yet also shook her head as if to ask him just this once, to let it go and just accept what his eyes showed him. All of the Enterprise crew were wearing casual clothing whereas Spock wore the traditional Vulcan robes. The Admirals of course including Pike, wore their Starfleet uniforms.

They were even more enthralled when they entered the cottage and saw that it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside with tables and chairs for everyone to sit.

"So, Captain Pike, you and the other...Admirals were wanting to discuss my...re-enlistment into service on behalf of Starfleet?" Harry asked as with a wave of his hand, a glass tea pot with strings hanging out of it flew over to the now boiling cauldron as the cauldron itself then floated off of the hook that held it in place and tipped its contents into the teapot, filling it with the now steaming hot liquid.

A set of fine China tea cups came into existence on the table, one for each person. The now filled tea pot casually flew to the table while the now empty cauldron then flew over to a hook near the fireplace to cool down. Just about everyone's eyes were bugging out as Harry held out a hand, summoning the tea pot to himself. With it now in hand, he looked to the Enterprise crew and Starfleet personnel, "Would anyone like some tea while we talk?"

 **Three months later**

Harry stood on the balcony beside Spock Prime overlooking the many men and women of Starfleet within the Starfleet Auditorium in San Francisco, California. All Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and the other species of the United Federation of Planets watched and observed as Jim Kirk relieved Captain Christopher Pike of his Command of the Starship Enterprise. His thoughts and memories replaying after his short return to Godrics Hollow where all of his friends and loved ones were buried. With his lifes memories being given to Starfleet via a magical pensive, many historians and scholars were forced to retell his story, and to be as accurate as possible. Now, whenever someone saw him among the crowd or among the Universities he appeared at during his visits, he wasn't looked upon with fear or growing dread, but respect, admiration, and remorse for the life of pain, the hardships, and the Wars of which he had fought, and the loss of which he endured.

 **Flashback starts**

He had just restored his home in Godrics Hollow and placed a stasis charm upon it for when next time he was on Earth, he knew where to go. Like the Hagrids final resting place, he removed the excess foliage covering his entire families resting place. As before, he allowed his new friends to be there for him as a show of support. Since he created a single tombstone for all of his children and wife Ginny all of those years ago with their names, date of births, and date of deaths, expanding from left to right over all of their graves in the appropriate order with Ginny in the middle, Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily on both the left and right. Harry cried before his family with real flowers and roses in his arms that he then laid before the elongated stone. His new friends remained silent as Harry emotionally spoke to his wife and children who he could feel. He sensed that the souls of his family seemed to be overjoyed with his return, and yet, he could not see them as he long ago refused to use the Deathly Hallows to summon them, no matter what. He knew the pain that using the Hallows could instill for the souls of his wife and children.

Almost as if something...supernatural had sensed his thoughts, a female childs giggling caused his head to snap upward. He and the others looked up and gasped in shock as standing behind the long tombstone was none other than the spiritual forms of Ginny Potter-Weasley with a red haired, green eyed female child in her arms, a child he knew to be his daughter Lily Luna Potter, his sons James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter. Ginny stood with her and Harry's daughter Lily in her arms, looking just like both her mother with red hair, with Harry and Lily Potter-Evans green eyes, both of whom wore white gowns while his sons wore white robes. Harry began to choke as the tears began to flow. Before he knew what to do or could even react, his sons made the first move and ran to him. For reasons he couldn't understand, he was able to touch them, and hold them in his arms, kissing their brows as he cried in joy.

The man who conquered the Romulan terrorist known as Nero, who defeated Khan, destroyed Green, and saved the world countless times over, showed his fragile side as he crushed his sons Angelic bodies to his own. His wife, with an unearthly, heavenly glow surrounding her body as did his children, knelt before and leaned into him. His hands unconsciously grabbed her as he pulled her to him. The Starfleet personnel were watching with tearful expressions when Spock himself alongside his father who joined them, were given their own reunion as Amanda Grayson, Wife of Sarek, appeared before and touched the cheeks of both her husband and son. Her body glowing in the same heavenly glow, just like the Potters.

 _"My boys. My beautiful, beautiful boys."_ she said in her heavenly voice.

"Mother?" Spock whispered hoarsely as she nodded with a tearful smile and grabbed his face and lowered him down to kiss his crown.

She then turned to Sarek a second after releasing her son and kissed him upon the lips, _"I love you as well, my beloved."_

"Amanda." Sarek whispered emotionally.

 _"Daddy."_ Harry heard as he gently released his sons and wife as his eyes looked upon and beheld the near identical copy of his wife and mother in the form of his own daughter. _"Daddy, why do you cry?"_

"It's be...be-because, Lily..." he tried to say, "I am happy. Seeing you, your mother, and your brothers again, makes me whole once again."

 _"Oh daddy, don't cry. I'll always be with you."_ she said as she was released from her mother and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. He hugged her for all he was worth as his arms held her in place, his higher hand holding her head to his shoulder as he could hear her sniffles. Just hearing her speak and call him 'Daddy' made him extremely happy.

 _"We all will son."_ Another heavenly voice in a male tone said as Harry and the others looked upon the spiritual visages of many men whom looked just like Harry and the women who were undoubtedly the women of the Potter family.

Harry recognized his parents James and Lily, his Godfather Sirius Black, and his Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. He also recognized Remus and his wife Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks and her own parents Ted and Andromeda. He also looked upon the gathered spirits of the departed and recognized his extended family of the Weasley's, the Longbottoms, Luna Lovegood and her family, and more.

Seeing Ronald Weasley, he was about to say something when Ronald raised a hand, shaking his head, and stopping him from revealing what he already knew where it concerned the fate of his wife and the mother of his children, _"I already know mate. She made her choice. I don't blame you for what you had to do."_

"Still, I..."

 _"Harry."_ the glowing visage of Daniel Granger called out, with his wife Emma Granger standing beside him, _"Don't. We are all responsible for the choices we make in this life. She made hers and she will be judged in accordance with the higher powers that be."_

 _"Don't you dare blame yourself, Harold James Potter. She made her choice to become what she is. You did the the only thing you could to stop her. You hear me?"_ Emma Granger said sternly.

"Yes mam." Harry gulped fearfully.

 _"Good. You are not responsible for the choices our daughter made, son."_ the visage of Daniel Granger said as he stood next to his wife.

 _"We have to go now, daddy."_ Lily stated while in her fathers arms.

Turning his head to look upon his daughter after she said these words, his eyes widened fearfully as his mind quickly understood what she was saying, "Please,...don't." he begged.

Ginny Potter-Weasley stepped forward, grabbed his head, leaned in, and gently pressed her lips to his own. He closed his tear filled eyes as he kissed her back eagerly. Hefting his daughter to one of his arms, he pulled Ginny into him even more, "Please, stay. Stay with me."

 _"You know we can't, my love. We have to go back now."_ she said.

He was about to try another tactic, but Ginny must have known his thoughts as she then said, _"Don't. Don't you dare ask such a thing, Harry James Potter. Your time is not yet over. You've just begun to live again. The Universe is calling out to you, and you still have a job to do. Khan...lives."_ she spat disgustedly to the side. Turning back to him, she continued passionately, " _Just do us all a favor and find someone to love."_

 _"I want more siblings to meet in the future, daddy."_ Lily Luna Potter said as she leaned into her fathers neck.

 _"Yeah dad, we all do."_ came James Sirius Potters response.

 _"Just don't be too hasty old man. Remember, the universe is a big place."_ was Albus's response.

 _"You never know father, the woman in your future can be a Klingon, or an Andorian_." came the words of his adopted son, Teddy Potter-Lupin, whose eyes wiggled mischievously.

Lily Luna hugged her father once more around the neck while his sons embraced their father once more before joining their ancestors and friends while Lily was returned to her mothers arms. Kissing her husband one last time, Ginny Potter-Weasley began to pull away as her right hand didn't release him until the last second where her index finger could not reach his outstretched hand.

"Ginny,...please..." he begged with a whisper.

 _"I will always love you, Harry. We all will."_ He heard her say as all of his family and friends began to glow brighter than before, only to fade into nothingness. Amanda walked into view before everyone else and went to join the Potter Family and friends. But as they began to fade away, one final person stepped into view as the tall, muscular and blond visage of George Kirk, in an heavenly glow as the other spirits who just faded away, walked into view.

 _"Jim."_ he said as he stopped before his son. Both Kirk men stood before one another while Jim began to look as if he was going to have a panic attack, _"Your eyes do not deceive you, my son. I am here."_ Turning to look down upon his friend in the chair, George Kirk smiled softly to his long time friend and comrade, Christopher Pike, and took his hand in a firm shake, _"Christopher!"_

"George." Pike smiled softly as he released the elder Kirks hand.

 _"Thank you, for taking care of my son."_

"It was an honor, my friend."

The spirit of George Kirk nodded in appreciation. Looking back to his son, he grasped him by the shoulders, _"I am proud of the man you have become, Jim."_

"Dad." Jim Kirk tried, only to be stopped by his father who pulled his son warmly into his arms for a few moments before pulling back and looking at his youngest son.

 _"Tell your mother and brother, I miss them and hope not to see them for a long time. And that I will always love them as I do you, James."_

"I-I love you,...dad."

Embracing his son one last time, George Kirk patted his sons shoulders reassuringly, nodded once, and began to walk away towards where the other spirits of the deceased had faded away to, before turning around, smiling one last time, and saluted everyone else who stood within the Godrics Hollow Cemetery, before fading away himself as he turned back around.

 **Flashback ends**

Shaking himself out of the memory of that day and remembering how he needed to do as his families spirits asked of him, Harry James Potter allowed himself to be re-enlisted into Starfleet, wherein he now watched from above the higher balcony next to Spock Prime who also watched the proceedings down below.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk." Admiral Richard Barnett called out as he and the other Admirals stood beside him with Pike still in the wheel chair with an aide to help him move around, looking on with trepidation and pride. Kirk stood at attention, awaiting a moment that he knew his father was watching from wherever he was within the heavens.

He wore with honor the bruises inflicted upon him from the beating given him not just from Spock, but also Nero. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect the utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation." the Admiral continued. "It is my honor to award you with this Commendation." another aide with a small closed box that was then pointed at the Admiral and opened. Reaching in, he pulled out a Medal that he then placed on Kirk's breast, "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, U.S.S. Enterprise, for duty as his relief." Both Admiral and newly made Captain shook one anothers hand with Kirk smirking, not missing the look from Admiral Barnett sent his way, mentally calling him a 'Smart-Ass'.

Pike, with a relieved expression mixed with a hint of Pride, looked upon his star pupil and spoke up after Kirk turned, walked up to him, and looked down at him and into his eyes and spoke the words that would begin his life's new journey, "I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved." Pike said with an air of peace.

"Thank you, sir."

"Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud." Pike said as he held out a hand that Jim Kirk accepted graciously. James T. Kirk looked upon everyone within the Auditorium with a smile as his eyes landed on Spock Prime and Harry Potter who stood high above the others in the upper layers of the building.

As Harry began to clap proudly, he heard the voice of Admiral Barnett call his name, "This assembly calls Sir Harold James Potter."

Shocked that he would be called, Harry stood for a moment in surprise before he schooled his features and flame-ported among the crowd of assembled Starfleet Cadets and personnel, materializing on a set of walkway steps as the ancient Wizard looked on all of those who now looked upon him with awe and respect.

Slowly descending while now looking forward, Harry walked on the stage and stopped before the Admirals and presented himself at attention, with his arms at his side, and his head held high, "Sir Harold James Potter, as the last of the surviving Knights of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second of England, and the last of the children of Magic, in keeping with the faith and honor of the Office you were posted with, and serving your fellow man with distinction, honor, and bravery, we the Delegates of Starfleet, hereby demote you, to the rank of Second Officer and Lieutenant, Starship Enterprise."

Not knowing if that was a good thing or not, but not seeing any reaction from the last Potter, the cadets, Captains, and Admirals watched as Barnett placed a Medal upon Harrys chest, having everyone recognize his position within Starfleet. The assembled mass clapped in his honor.

"Attention to Orders," Barnett called out as his eyes never wavered from Harry, "Starfleet Command has taken notice of the valor, fidelity, professional excellence, and leadership potential of Sir Potter. From the year 1980-2258, Lord Potter has fought with Valor and Distinction in the protection of Humanity and their cousins, the species of Homo-Magicus, long before the Federation was ever born. Due to his bravery against armed and immoral foes, it is our honor and pleasure to award, on behalf of Starfleet Command, this Starfleet Medal of Honor." The Admiral was presented with another box, revealing the Medal that represented all that was, is, and should be where it concerns Starfleet, as Barnett removed it from the box, and placed it on Harry's breast, next to the medal he already wore.

Barnett saw the look of gratitude from the Wizard as he placed the medal on Harry's chest and could only nod in recognition of all that Harry had ever endured and accomplished.

But before Harry could face the crowd again, he was stopped yet by Barnett whom spoke up once more, "Attention to Orders. From the Year of 1980-2258, General Harold James Potter, Knight of Her Majesties Kingdom of Great Britain, Lord of Stinchcombe, in keeping with the Faith, has constantly fought with uncommon courage and Valor, strength, conviction, and yet, has suffered much loss against several of the greatest threats to humanity ever known. And still, his morals barely wavered from the man who stands before us today. Through these conflicts, he has protected and upheld the ideals of the Federation by fighting against Prejudice, and allowing not just his allies, but millions of innocents, to break free of the shackles of slavery. In owing this man our very lives, and the lives of our ancestors, and in light of his sacrifice and dedication to humanity, freedom, and justice, the Federation Council is proud to award Sir Potter, the 'Zephram Cochran Medal of Honor', posthumously. The Award shall be presented by the Commandant of Starfleet, to Lord Harold James Potter."

Once more, the crowd of men and women, no matter the species, clapped and cheered twice as loud, than before. From where Harry and the Commandant stood, as Harry was being pinned with the Medal, a rather large group of glowing men, women, and children appeared and stood upon the balcony he stood on moments ago before his name had been called. All whom were cheering Harry on. After shaking the Commandants hand, Harry was firmly turned around as Kirk looked to Harry and with a raised arm and hand, pointed at the Angelic visages of his family who clapped, cried out for, and rose their arms and fists in the air to, for, and in honor of him. The Admirals and Commandant too saw these Angelic beings and thought it appropriate as the steadfastly held tears finally fell from Harry's eyes and down his chin. In light of this, a white plumage of a white Phoenix came into existence in a form of snow-like plumage of flame. It glided slowly to the left shoulder of the Knight Wizard, as it trilled its beautiful musical voice from its beak, the crowd of Cadets, Admirals, and Captains, all whom then felt a sense of peace and love pouring from the creatures very being.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked as the creatures aura was more than familiar, despite the new change upon her return.

The Phoenix nodded in confirmation as it rubbed its head against Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the majestic birds head as it trilled softly against her humans cheek, freeing him of the emotional burden he had carried for all of these years.

Spock Prime stood near the spirits family of the Enterprises newest addition as he looked from the Heavenly glowing beings and turned to Harry who laid his head next to the bird of purity's breast as its wings circled his head in a loving embrace and began to comfort him. The entire stadium continued to clap and root for the Immortal Potter as did his newest Captain.

Turning to the side slightly facing towards the back of the stadium, Spock Prime spoke, "Thrusters at full."

Two days later, Harry, finally at peace with himself, stood on the restored and repaired bridge of the Starship Enterprise, in a new Starfleet uniform with a red shirt with his gold and silver Lieutenant bars or stripes on his wrists, with a Data Pad in one hand and his other arm behind his back, waiting on his Captain and new Commanding Officer. Both Chekov and Sulu at their stations as was Uhura. McCoy looked like he wanted to complain about just the littlest things as he lazily stood on the shining new bridge, bringing a smile to Harry's face.

Because the Earth is where the Magic that restored and transformed her, as well as maintaining her continued existence, thrived, Hedwig could not leave Earth, and so, remained with the Head of Starfleet, who promised Harry as they now held the 'Ark' that Harry had on him containing all of the preserved magical species, that they assured him, would once again be allowed to live, this time, in a more accepting time and century, and that his Majestic friend would be well taken care of.

It was Sulu who broke Harry out his memories, "Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir."

Ensign Checov followed his analysis up with his own update, "Weapons and shields on standby."

Nodding at them, Harry looked to Uhura who turned herself around from her stations seat, "Dock Control reports ready, Captain." She turned to the turbo-lift doors as she said these final words as suddenly, the turbo-lift doors of the bridge opened with the new Captain of the Starship Enterprise, James T. Kirk, stepping onto the bridge of the Flagship of the Federation. Looking around, the Captain smiled upon the crew that was his as he looked at Harry and nodded, getting a nod of respect in return. His shirt was fitting as it was the same make and color as what Pike wore when he had been captured by the time traveling Romulans.

With Dr. McCoy in his line of vision, Kirk called out, "Bones! Buckle up." he said as he walked up to and slapped a hand on Mccoys right shoulder and then walked over to his Command Chair and sat. He failed to hear McCoy mutter in exasperation, "God help us."

Once he was sitting, Kirk patched the systems comm into Engineering and called out, "Scotty, how we doing?"

 _"Dilithium Chambers at maximum, Captain. Get Down!"_ The last part was said to no one in particular, in which Kirk and Harry knew whom he yelled at as no doubt Keenser was smiling his ass off in Engineering.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." The helmsman acknowledged this as Harry gave him the pad on the updates on the rest of the ships repairs and such when a turbo-lift door caught their attention as Spock entered the bridge, wearing his blue Starfleet Science uniform

As he casually approached the new Captain, he asked, "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted." Kirk replied from his seat.

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy."

Kirk smile widened as he rose from his seat to stand before Spock and handed Harry his now signed pad. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Should you desire, I can provide character references."

"It would be my honor, Commander." Kirk spoke respectfully.

Nodding in affirmation, Spock then acknowledged the Immortal Wizard with a nod, walked around the bridge, and to his station.

Harry, not missing the look Uhura shot towards her lover, crossed his arms as Kirk took one last look his way with a smirk, and then turned around to look upon Sulu as he then said, "Maneuvering Thrusters, Mr. Sulu."

As he sat in his chair, he heard, "Thrusters on standby."

"Take us out."

"Aya-Aye, Captain."

The ships engines _'hummed'_ as it began to begin its run, and for Harry, it was sure to be a wild ride from here on in.

 **Space, the Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life, and new civilizations. To boldly go, where no one has gone, Before!**

 **Here's the newest Star Trek Chapter for this story. I hope you agree that I have done well and will try to be professional on the next chapter as upon Harry's return from his several years away, he learns of the return of his second greatest enemy. As a much delayed note, this chapter in held in respect and memory for one, Leonard Nimoy. One of the greatest Science Fiction Actors ever conceived. Live long, and Prosper. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 To calm the inner beast

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Ch. 4 To calm the inner beast**

 **I do not own Star Trek or Harry Potter**

 **Paramount, the Roddenberry Family, and J. K. Rowling do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's note: Today is another sad day for me and many others. Once again, a shining light has been taken from us. Anton Yelchin, who played on all three recent Star Trek films as Ensign Chekov, has passed. His death, was ruled an freak accident due to his vehicle, parked in neutral, slamming and pinning him to the gates of his home, killing him only moments later. There is nothing I can say that can express how sorry I am that he is gone. To his family, friends, and loved ones, I just wish to express my condolences at having lost such an amazing person, and a talented actor who died before his time. I have taken pause from my other work to update this story through this chapter in his memory and honor.**

 **To Anton Yelchin,**

 **May he boldly go, where all men can only hope to go.**

 **March 11th, 1989-June 19th, 2016**

 **Ch. 4 To calm the inner beast**

A door opened within a room with a high pitched _'hiss'_ , permitting its occupant to enter a darkened room. As he walked in, the door slide shut with another _'hiss'._ "Lights!" he called out. The room lit up at his command as he strolled forward and removed his uniform, shirt first, followed by his boots, his black uniform pants, and underwear before he took to the rest room within his assigned quarters. He entered the shower for a moment, his body stiff as he called out, "Sonic!"His body was bombarded with pulses of sonic vibrations in order to remove the days excess sweat, dirt, dust, and grime from his body. Harry _'sighed'_ as the sonic shower sent waves upon waves of vibrations all over his naked, tired, and worn body. It may never truly compensate or replace water, but it damn sure felt good.

The Enterprises Chief of Security and Second Lieutenant, Harry Potter pressed his hands against a smooth wall as he leaned forward and let his body be bombarded with the sonic vibrations. During this time, his mind drifted off from his recent mission, and reflected. A year had passed since he joined Starfleet and took his place on the Enterprise.

He felt something inside that wanted to be freed, a hunger for combat, for battle. Sure, he made sure that he practiced and trained both his magic and body at least three times a week in a room that was provided for him to train in. A room specifically created for him by Spock in order to safely practice and keep his magic strong and his mind sharp, and his body fit. But when he wasn't training or relaxing, he was seeing to his duties as the Chief of Security. Keeping the ship safe, up to date with any changes brought to their attention by Starfleet, and training the men to act like the Professional Officers they were.

Jim or James Kirk, his Captain, had met up with and explained to him, how the night before he joined Starfleet, he wound up in a bar fight with several of the men among the Enterprises Security Detail. Harry, intrigued, seeing and learning how, though Jim had tried to hold his own in the fight, and losing due to being outnumbered, wanted to see how his men did against him, a man out of time.

Due to his skills in hand to hand combat, more than once, Harry found himself disgusted and put out with how lax in combat his men really were against a fighter like him as he had them limping to Medical when his so called 'Excercises' were over, leaving his men battered, broken, and moaning all over the floor of the ships Gym. Every time, he'd hear complaints from the Head of the Enterprises Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, how he didn't appreciate Harry sending him his men with sprained muscles, torn ligaments, broken bones and joints, and slight concussions.

Jim just laughed when he'd heard about it himself the first time, as Harry ignored McCoy's complaints by informing the good Doctor to just have his men ready by morning as he wanted them in tip top shape for even more training. He wanted fighters. The Enterprise may have been an exploratory ship, but it was also in a way, a war ship, thanks in no small part to the time traveling Romulan, Nero and the things he had to disrupt and alter the original timeline.

Harry's biggest problem with the training situation was the fact that he wasn't getting the challenge he needed, especially with how he was constantly remembering his wife's final words that even now, entered his mind in order to remind him and drove him to want to fight more than ever, _"Khan lives!"_ she had said. It had lit a fire in him that was in some way, consuming him, taking over his emotions and feeding his desire for revenge.

When he wasn't working in training his men and keeping his ship up to snuff, his free time was in training his body, getting stronger and faster. He was already stronger than any member of the Enterprises crew. He had surpassed the highest weight level setting with the weight lifting equipment that the Enterprise had on board, something that made the girls swoon at seeing his top half always uncovered when he trained, but the men looking shocked at seeing the many scars that decorated his body from the marks on his hand, the large circular mark on his arm from the basilisk bite, the scar given to him by Peter Pettigrew at Voldemorts resurrection, and the mark in the middle of his chest, courtesy of Voldemort once again, an infinity-like symbol that looked almost like a serpent chasing its tail with its mouth open, left on him when he died the night of the final battle between him and Tom Riddle.

Exiting the shower, Harry grabbed a towel hanging up next to the shower stall and proceeded to clean his body even further of any excess material that the vibrations missed.

He realized, as tired as his body was, his mind was not ready for him to sleep just yet. So, he decided to look upon some old Starfleet records and reread the life of his last Godson, Jonathan Archer, son of his late friend, Henry Archer.

He smiled as he once again read all of the accomplishments of his Godson and how he in a way, took after Harry in taking no shit and was known for bending the rules when the fate of the Earth or the Universe as a whole was at stake. The Xindi were a threat from another time that took Archer some time to defeat, but he'd done it. He was saddened to learn how the Enterprises Chief Engineer Charles 'Trip' Tucker the 3rd, never got a chance to see the formation of the Federation of Planets.

The NX-01 Enterprise was a thing of beauty with a small improvement when they brought her out of retirement in order to undergo a refit when needed due to a crisis. She had several more adventures over time before becoming a museum in orbit over the planet Pluto. Harry did not like that, not one bit. No ship deserves to just stagnate and rust away in space, especially above a world that had been classified as both a planet and a moon several times over within his lifetime.

But, his common sense overrode his thought process as he also knew, that she was now an obsolete vessel that had seen enough and deserved her place in history, and to be remembered and explored, to inspire the next generation of future space explorers and possible heroes. No doubt that if she was sentient, she'd be enjoying the many children and adults who walk aboard her in order to feel, sense, and learn the history that was the NX-01. He'd have to ask Jim to take him there one day in order to get his chance to experience the life that Johnny Archer and his crew lived while serving aboard her.

It hurt him to know that he awoke just seven years after his Godson had passed onto the next great adventure, and would have loved to see the man he had become, one last time.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, a flash of light shined beside him on his left, causing him to shield his eyes. When he lowered his arm and opened his eyes, he found, sitting in another chair beside him, was none other than his Godson, John Archer, the late Captain of the NX-01 Enterprise himself, bearing his trademark blue, Starfleet uniform, "You wanted to see me, Uncle Harry?"

"John!" the ancient wizard gasped, his eyes wide.

The Captain of the first Starship to be named Enterprise chuckled in amusement before Harry's bewildered expression. After his mind snapped back into focus, Harry rose with John following as Harry grabbed his legendary Godson and pulled him into his arms.

"Merlin, I missed you, John."

"I missed you too Uncle. I missed you too." As he patted his Godfathers back while returning the embrace.

Both men stood within each others arms for a few minutes more, then after taking a breath, stepped back an arms length and just looked at each other.

"You've grown into a fine man, John. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you Uncle. And you haven't changed not one bit yourself, old man." Archer shot back as both men broke down, laughing their hearts out while sitting down again.

"How's Henry and Sally?"

"They're good. They wish they could be here to see you again." he answers as he takes a look at his current surroundings. "Wow!"

"Wow what?" Harry asks.

"Time's sure has changed since my day. Officers quarters are bigger, much more comfortable. Lot quieter too. Hoshi would have loved that aboard the NX-01." came the spirits answer.

Both Godfather and Godson continued to speak of the past and Harry's plans for his future as well as the recent events and how he was thankful that Earth didn't share the same fate as Vulcan. Archer informed him that Nero's soul was undergoing the punishment for his crimes against the planet Vulcan and its people and his attempt at repeating the same genocide on Earth. When their meeting ended, Archer promised that when next they meet, he'd be sure to bring his parents and let them catch up.

Harry was just exiting his crew quarters the next morning, showered, shaved, despite not needing to, and refreshed since having fallen asleep almost an hour after John returned to the other side, and having awoke half an hour ago when he ran into Ensign Chekov who, nearly collided with him, "Oh, excuse me, sir. So sorry."

Holding the guys at arms length after catching him, keeping them from colliding with each other, Harry replied, "No harm done, Pavel. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I-I was wishing to speak to you sir, a-about training me."

"Training you, for what?"

The little guy in his golden Starfleet uniform just looked down, and mumbled a reply.

Placing a finger under the Ensigns chin, Harry said, "Say that again, and a little more clearly."

"I vant to learn h-how to fight. I hate being ze smallest guy on ze ship."

Stepping back, Harry looked his friend up and down, and whistled, "Well, it's not too late to learn. I'd have to teach you the basics. Tell you what, tomorrow morning, head down to the gym at 0700 hours, and we'll start you out with training your body in running, stretching, and calisthenics before I train you in weight lifting and boxing. You have boxed before, right?"

"Lightveight boxer, sir. I am fast, just not coordinated with my footwork." Chekov confirmed a bit.

"Well, then that is just something we'll have to correct then, isn't it?" Harry said with a smile and lightly slapping the Ensign on the cheek in a playful manner. "I can even show you a few tricks to better yourself as a fighter. What do you say?"

Seeing that the Immortal wizard would take him as a student, the Russian pilots facial expression brightened up considerably, "Yes sir."

"You off duty?"

"Yes sir."

"Then eat light, and make sure you get plenty of fluids in you, and then make sure to get some rest. You're going to need it. Where's Jim?"

"Ze captain is on the bridge, sir."

"Chekov." Harry called out sternly.

"Yes sir."

"When not on duty, call me Harry." the Wizard said as he smiled once more, turned, and headed for a turbo-lift. He didn't hear his new trainee call him Harry as he was already too far away down the corridor to hear his friend.

After a short ride in the lift, Harry entered the bridge, seeing through the ships viewscreen that the Enterprise was just now docking with a huge, oddly shaped, space station, "Hey Jim-er Captain." Harry corrected himself as he gazed wondrously at the viewscreen.

"Yes, Lieutenant." was his Commanding Officers reply. Jim was looking refreshed with his hair spiked upward, crisp clean golden uniform and black pants, and well polished boots. In his right hand was a steaming cup of coffee while in his left was a tablet.

"What station is that?"

"That would be the old outpost K-7. It's a neutral territory mostly for any and all species. Just docking to pick up some materials and what not. Only going to be here for a few days or so. Why, what's up?" he asks, looking up at the wizard.

"Would that be the one that services any and all species, up to and including Klingons?"

"Yes. And it also houses combat tournaments and many illegal events not approved by Starfleet." came McCoy's southern accent in a sourpuss tone of voice.

"Really?" Harry asked as he looked from both men and at the rather huge space station. "Interesting."

Seeing the look in his Second Officers eyes, Kirk surmised in an accusing tone, "You want to fight, don't you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Harry asked with a calm expression with a raised brow that would put a Vulcan to shame

"You've been putting members of your Security Force into Medical with various injuries." was Kirks answer.

"I've never seen so many injuries in one day from combat training with as much damage you've done, Potter." McCoy spoke up with his arms crossed and a sneer on his lips.

"Permission to speak freely Captain."

"Permission granted, Mr. Potter."

For the first time, Harry stopped hiding his emotions as he sighed and looked down. Most of the bridge crew, including Nyota, Hikaru, and Spock, stopped, turned, and listened as Harry spoke freely.

"It's been almost two years since the spirit of my wife told me of Khans continued existence. I am sorry for being so rough with the crew. I-It's like,...it's like, there's this," he was showing as he used his left hand to express what he meant as he drew an invisible circle around his chest before curling his fingers over his heart, "This beast inside of me, that yearns to be free, to tear, and to fight, to destroy. I can't think of how else to explain it, but, I...I need to vent, otherwise, I am afraid I may hurt someone irreparably. It's eating me up inside. I can't fight it. I need to fight someone on my level of strength and skills before I can at least put it to rest for a while."

"Normally, I wouldn't approve due to regulations. But, if it's a fight you want, and because you've earned it, I'm going to give you a day off. Let you calm that inner beast down while I see to other things. Is there anything else you're going to need to talk about, Mr. Potter before taking some time off?"

"Captain, are you sure that is a logical course of action?" Spock asked. "The fact that Lieutenant Potter is allowing his emotions to dictate how he functions shows that he is in a way compromised by the fact that Khan Noonien Singh may still be alive."

"Even if I don't agree with Mr. Spock often, which is saying something Jim, the fact is, he's in no state to go over to that base and fight. If he does, who knows who will get hurt and how badly, maybe even killed." McCoy then said.

Spock looked to the Doctor and nodded his thanks in having someone to agree with him on his assessment. "Thank you Dr.."

"Don't thank me Spock, it's unbecoming of you."

"Unless you forget the fact that I have suppressors that can cut off my abilities when I fight." Harry stated.

"Suppressors?" Jim asked.

"Rune engraved bracelets, magic inhibitors. Originally used on our worlds Magical Prisoners when they're arrested and about to be interrogated."

Humming to himself while in thought, Kirk then said, "So long as the inhibitors are on with Scotty checking before you disembark, I see no problem with you going over there."

"Captain," Spock tried again before being cut off by Kirk.

"I trust him, Spock. I wouldn't let him go over there if I didn't. Anything else, Lieutenant?"

"No Captain. That will be all." Now, he just had to find Chekov to explain that he might have to reschedule their workout regime.

"Hey Harry." Kirk called out, causing the Security Chief to pause and turn back around slightly. "Be careful."

Nodding with a slight smile, Harry turned back to the turbo-lift to get ready for the trip to the Starbase.

 **Twenty Four Hours later**

Harry awoke with a gasp in a soft bed with a huge headache, and an dark skinned toned, feminine arm draped over his left chest muscle. Struggling to look upon the person the arm belonged to, he got his first look at what he knew to be not just a 'female', yet was also a very heavily muscled Klingon. A rather naked, very naked, Klingon female, lying next to him on his left. 'Holy shit!' he thought to himself. Just what did he do last night since his memories of the night before were a rather jumbled mess, and found him asking himself, exactly how much of the Fire Whiskey did he consume last night, along with whatever alcoholic swill that the Klingons produce. As he raised himself up and summoned his jacket from wherever it was to his hand, as it contained a pain relief potion and a sobering potion inside the inner pocket, he heard a groan from his right, and with wide eyes, turned his head and found himself with another female Klingon with just as naked as the other and very lithe as well with a hint of very fine musculature. 'Oh hell, Jim isn't ever going to let me live this down. Damn you Teddy. Ginny, if you can hear me, slap our son upside the head, please.'

Within the afterlife, a clearly amused Teddy Potter-Lupin whom had watched his adopted father get with two female Klingon warriors for a threesome, high-fived both his biological father Remus Lupin and third cousin, Sirius Orion Black, as well as Harry's father, James Charlus Potter. All four individuals were cheering with their arms raised sky high while the women were shaking their heads in exasperation, clearly unamused. Ginny Molly Potter-Weasley was among the women shaking her head as well while secretly, finally happy that Harry had found an outlet to not just take his frustrations out on when he entered a fighting tournament and beat all of the top competitors, no matter their species, but found a woman or two to help heal his broken heart. She wondered if the Potter curse would continue with her childrens hopes coming true, and if it would be possible with the species to combine outside the norm. Such was her thoughts with the Klingons and human mating and parenting a hybrid of the two species. After all, it is said, Potter men don't do normal. Suddenly, her head shot up as she heard Harry's prayer, and just to help make him and the matriarchs of her extended family feel better, she huddled them together whispered to each woman, what Harry just prayed to her, and decided to see if they should do the same with Teddy's fellow conspirators.

Putting their hands together silently and calmly, the women of the Potter and Lupin household, stood up, turned, and stepped up beside their men, and as one, slapped them all in the back of the head, with Ginny slapping both her adopted son and Sirius in the back of the head, while Lily Potter slapped James, and Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks, slapping her husband Remus.

All four men complained while rubbing the back of their heads, and asked what that was for. As the women explained, Ginny sent a mental message back to Harry as he succeeded in summoning his jacket and downing both potions, one after the other. He was rubbing both sides of his head at this time in order to relax as the potions went to work while trying to sort out his memories of the night before. As the headache and hangover disappeared, he perked up as Ginny's voice came to him and told him what had happened. He mentally chuckled at just imagining the Marauders and his adopted son getting their just rewards from the women of their family.

When he was no longer laughing internally, he took a moment to look upon the women who were still in his bed. The one on his right turned over and laid an arm over his stomach that then trailed lower and grasped his 'John'. Wincing, he saw that, though the Klingon women were very attractive for a warrior species, he wasn't sure how to wake them without the one on his right, tearing off his family jewels, which he hoped to all that is good and holy would not happen, thank you very much. Vanishing the now empty vials with a wave of his free hand over the one held out with the empty vials in his now open palm, Harry, as discreetly as he could, grasped the woman's thumb and fingers, and peeled them away from his manhood as slowly and gently as he could.

"Going somewhere, lover?" the one on his left, purred out as she rose and grasped his shoulder, bringing him back down. He hissed as his shoulders hurt something fierce while her voice managed to wake up the other one, who groggily looked around and back up at Harry and her sister, and now that she was fully awake, smiled seductively, making Harry gulp as she scooted even closer until her breasts were rubbing up against his arm.

"I would hope that our human 'mate' wouldn't leave without saying, Good-Bye!"

"You know, for two, very beautiful women of Klingon nationality, I may have you two in my bed, but I definitely need to know both of your names, if we're going to take this any further." Now, that he got an even better look at both girls, he could swear he was gazing upon a pair of twins, despite their ridged foreheads and sharp teeth, they were still, a damn sexy sight.

"Mara." said the one on his left as her hand traveled south to replace her sisters hand upon his 'big man'.

"T'Var." the other growled sexily in his ear.

"Sisters?" he asked with trepidation and a raised brow.

"Of the Honorable House of Mi'Qogh." confirmed T'Var while her sister began stroking Harry's 'Pal'. "So big, and...long." she teased aloud.

Trying to speak without groaning in pleasure as Mara was successful in waking up his 'friend', he managed to get out, "L-Lord Harold...James...oh sweet Merlin... Potter. Of the Mmmooooosssst Noble...and..and...and Most...Ancient...House...oh that feels good...of Potter."

"A Lord?" Mara asked with a raised eye. A second later, with a mischievous look upon her face, went under the blankets.

Feeling teeth surrounding his 'Pal', followed by soft lips, going down on him, he gulped and nodded, "I-Immortal Human Wizard. Of Earth. Oh Good God woman. You know what you're doing."

"Wizard?" T'Var asked as she proceeded to kiss Harry's chest, neck, and jawline.

"Hhmmhhhmmmm." he answered with his mouth closed. "Let me show you." he said growled as he had more than enough teasing as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her upward to where she sat over his face, proceeding to show the both of them what an Earth Wizard was capable of and showed them how much stamina he had, all the while satisfying them in ways they never knew possible. even as he let his parsel-tongue aid him in his endeavors. Over thee hours later, as a fully satiated Harry was getting his clothes back on while sitting on the end of the bed, the sisters were now lying on their sides against one another with T'Var's arms around Mara's beautifully naked midsection, painfully and deliciously satisfied, yet very tired as well.

"Harry," T'Var whined, "Come back to bed."

"I would, love. But I have a job I have to get back to. But, I won't leave you without a way to get ahold of me." he said as the moment he finished tying his second boot on his right foot, he came around to where a still slightly awake T'Var was and sat next to her as he made sure she knew how to get in contact with him as he let her know how he served aboard the Federation Flagship, the U.S.S. Enterprise. Planting a long kiss upon her lips that turned a bit heated for about a minute, before he had to go, he gave his goodbye and hope to see her and her sister again as he went around and gave her sister Mara a long drawn out kiss as well, before departing the room.

"Where does he get the energy?" Mara moaned out.

"He is a Wizard, remember!" T'Var answered with a chuckle as she fell asleep moments later, with her sister joining her not a second after.

Later, back on the Enterprise, Harry was going about his duties with a spring in his step, humming a tune, (Slave to the Rhythm-by Micheal Jackson). Kirk noticing this, asks, "Had a good time last night, Harry?"

"A Gentlemen never reveals anything private, Captain." the Chief of Security answered.

"Heard you took on twelve Klingons after signing up on the cage fight tournament." Sulu said as he kept his back to Harry and the others while maintaining his place as his station. "Also heard you won."

"Yeah, not for lack of trying though. Wore suppressors in the entire fight in order to fight fairly, as promised." he confirmed while looking at the head of Medical.

"Oh really?" McCoy asked sarcastically as he pulled out a scanning device from his pouch at his waist and began scanning Harry's body.

"Yes, the same Runic Suppressors I told you about with Runic Arrays that cancels out my powers. But I can damn well tell you, those guys I fought last night, sure know they were in a fight."

"When did you remove them?" the Dr. asked as he looked at his instrumentation as he was almost done with the scan.

"Early this morning after waking up." he answered, leaving out the fact he slept with two gorgeous Klingons whom were also twin sisters.

Shutting down the device and putting them back into his pouch, McCoy returned back to his spot on Kirks left, "You seem fine, your natural enhanced healing abilities seem to have healed whatever damage you've sustained. But still, I want you to come by Medical later for a second look, just to be sure."

"Sure thing, Doc." Harry smirked.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his 'Adventure Time' with the female Klingons would have serious repercussions as the Enterprise was called back to Earth almost six and a half months later. Kirk was informed to bring his Chief of Security with him.

Back on Earth, as Kirk and Harry, now in their alternate Starfleet uniforms with their hats on their heads, were heading for a meeting with Starfleet Command, Harry paused right outside the doors as he noticed or rather felt, something strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as the sun shone on his back, he knew he recognized this feeling. He just couldn't remember what it meant.

Jim, seeing Harry standing right outside the Commands doors, turned back and asked if he was alright.

"Ye-Yeah. Yes Captain, I'm fine. I-I just felt...something strange. A familiar feeling I haven't felt in a long time."

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

"The only word I can describe it as, Captain,...is Magic."

"Huh, well, let's see what Starfleet has to say before checking on it."

As they entered the building, they both paused as they saw several heavily armored Klingon warriors within the Lobby, standing at attention, making the buildings tenants and personnel very nervous, with Starfleet armed, yet also very nervous, security watching over them. The Alien warriors only smiled as they smelled fear in the air.

"Klingons, what are they doing here?" Kirk asked.

"I do not know." Harry replied as he and Jim entered an elevator with Jim hitting a sequence on the wall to send them to Admiral Pike's Office.

A _'Ping'_ sounded off as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. Jim exited first with Harry following after. As they rounded a corner leading to the Admirals Office , they found a set of Klingons standing outside the Admirals Office, also guarded, so to speak, by armed Starfleet Security Personnel.

As they approached the Office, one of the Klingons must have recognized Harry as he pointed at him and started shouting in the Klingon tongue, phrases that Harry understood since Uhura taught him well on the Klingon language and the various dialects, as he told only her of his tryst with the twin sisters and swore her to secrecy, and hoped that she would not inform Jim or even Spock for that matter, about what he had done. Uhura couldn't stop laughing at this point when Harry told her of his threesome with the twin sisters, and pleaded, that if she received any communique from the sisters, to please, discreetly transfer it to his rooms computers. And in return, he would be owing her a debt which he paid by teaching her about runes and potions, which they added some of to McCoy's medical supplies. Potions was the one thing that one didn't need a magical core for in order to make. And since Harry had many left over potion ingredients, and books on potions, he'd tutor her, as she did him.

Hearing this Klingon speak in Klingon tongue and throw out insults about his parents in such a crude manner, had Harry thrown out his left hand, and with a mental command, magically summoned the filth spewer. The Klingon barely had time to _'yelp'_ as he flew into Harry's outstretched hand, where Harry then grasped him by the neck, and raised the fool into the air by one arm.

Speaking in the same tongue, Harry answered, _"You vile, little, vermin. How dare you speak of two of the greatest human beings who ever lived, who gave their life, to save my own when I was a mere babe. I should rip out your tongue and feed it to my familiar, only, it would most likely give her indigestion. You ever spew out any garbage about my family again, and I'll send you to the hottest pits of Gre' Thor, bypassing the Barge of the Dead that floats along the river of Blood, and send you to Fek'lhr's doorstep, personally. Do I make myself clear, you ugly lump of dung?"_

The Klingon, seeing Harry's eyes glow green with barely restrained power, caused the Klingon to sweat as he knew he was mere seconds from entering either Sto-Vo-Kor, or Gre' Thor, as this human promised as he struggled against the grip of the now mad human who knew of not just their language, but their beliefs as well.

"Mr. Potter, that's enough." Came Admiral Pike's voice, only to be over ridden as a loud boisterous voice laughed out lout.

"Nay Admiral Pike, I think my daughters have chosen their mate well. Ahahaha, never in all my years, have I known a being outside of our species, one of such strength, who could speak our language flawlessly, and overpower one of my own while also knowing of our faith." a huge Klingon man, in Klingon chain-mail, with a furry black and silver cloak, and a rough ridged forehead with a graying mustache that fell on either side of his lower jaw, and a long graying beard.

"Still, it's only right and professional that he release your Officer." Pike stated, as he leaned on his cane for support outside of his office, while wearing his bright white Admirals uniform.

"Why did you not tell me, you had a God on your world or in your service?" the man asked as Harry tossed the Klingon he held to the side before he passed out, and proceeded to wipe his hand on his coat, in order to show insult to the man who rudely spoke of his parents.

"I'm no God. Now, who the hell are you?" Harry said in English since it was apparent this man knew his language.

Thumping his right fist to his chest, the elder Klingon answered proudly, "I am Konmel, of the House of Mi'Qogh."

Harry returned the salute and then held out an arm, _"Lord Harold Potter, son of James, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."_ , Harry returned in Klingonese.

 _"Hah, the fact you speak our tongue so well, reinforces the idea, my daughters chose wisely."_

 _"Daughters?"_ Harry queried, nodding his head to his right, and then his eyes suddenly widening as he finally understood, thanks in small part that the girls stepped from behind their father, both held a single hand on their bellies that were poking out, showing they were clearly pregnant, "Mara, T'Var?" Harry called out as he sat his Uniform Hat on a desk nearby and ran to them with his arms opened and outstretched. He kissed both girls passionately after reaching them, one at a time, as they returned the sentiment, sensing the life growing within their bellies, he stepped back somewhat in order to look down and touch their bulging stomachs. Looking back to them, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We feared," T'Var began.

"That you would reject us." her sister Mara continued.

Seeing the truth in their eyes, he kissed the both of them passionately, "No, my loves. Never, never."

"So, you do know them?" Pike asked, as he looked on, encouragingly with a smile.

"Yes sir." Harry admitted as he stood at attention. "I can explain, sir."

"Let's step into my office." Pike said as he held the door opened for the entire party, up to and including for and clearly shocked Jim Kirk. "Jim, you coming?"

Once James T. Kirk could come back into himself, he collected Harry's hat while Konmel informed his men to remain outside for just a bit longer. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered harshly into Harry's left ear as he handed him his hat. The one Harry handled earlier, was disgruntled as he stood at attention, while the Starfleet Security Personnel could only smirk at his misfortune.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it and the fact that we are on shaky grounds with the Klingons, well, I wasn't sure when the best time to tell you, was." Harry answered honestly.

For over three hours, with some refreshments added to the meeting, Konmel and his daughters were given an overview of whom and what Harry was. Pike, at Harry's persistence, revealed all of Harry's life, his abilities, and with Harry's permission, was placed in charge of and oversaw the restoration of all magical species, up to and including finding those with with Esper abilities and apperception scores, or in simpler terms, magical abilities in order to meet them and reveal to them the truth of their abilities and offer them a chance to learn to control their powers and be given a grant so that one day, hopefully, get a chance to join Starfleet. "As you know, Mr. Potter, Starfleet has globally scanned for persons with 'Magic' as you know it, and you will be surprised to know, that once more, Magic is on the rise with the birth of more Magical children since you awoke the Magical Ley Lines several years ago back in Scotland. The various Ley Lines on the other three corners of the globe have also awakened and thrived. One in Massachusetts, one in Japan, and the other in the tropical islands somewhere between Africa and Jamaica. Even the destruction here in San Francisco, caused by the Time Traveler Nero, has been repaired, by the Ley Lines themselves."

"Now that, I did not know could happen." Harry said earnestly.

"Quite. As it is, the portraits of your parents and others, have offered Starfleet their services to aid in training the future of your race back at Hogwarts until they can be replaced with fully living, qualified, and trained Witches and Wizarding staff."

Grabbing his girls hands and interlacing his fingers in them, he leaned forward a ab it and asked, "What about the other Magical species?"

"There have been promising results with several of them due to their genetic coding, such as those of the Avion and reptilian variety, though the reptiles like the Dragons and such are a bit temperamental, as you've warned us. But as for the others, it's going to take a bit more time, in order to find the perfect genetic match for the species to be reborn in this time period."

"You know, there are legends of people on Kronos who were claimed to have been Gods, whom were killed by the people due to their tyranny. We are sworn to kill any who possess the power, or 'Magic' as you call it, in fear of the gods returning. Now that I think on it, do you think it is possible that those we thought to be Gods, were in fact, these...Witches and Wizards?" Konmel asked.

"It is a strong possibility. If you could get me to Kronos, and I could find out." Harry replied. "I would need any and all historical data and transcripts your people may have that could tell me the full and complete story. I'd also need pictures and any pertinent information that Kronos has pertaining to these so called Gods. But still, it could be possible. What would this mean for your daughters?"

"How would I or yourself, know if your children possessed this gift, this...Magic?"

"That parts easy." he said as he let go of the girls hands, turned, and knelt in front of them with his hands hovering just over their bellies. He began chanting in Latin very softly and before everyone within the room, with an image of Mara and T'Vars bodies appearing over their heads in bright glowing orange formats. Harry concentrated, and the images zoomed onto the life within the stomachs that too glowed as bright as the sun as it confirmed, his children possessed Magical cores. For T'var carried him a son, and Mara, a set of twins, one boy, and one girl. "I've become...a Father once more." he whispered hoarsely as his emotions rose to the forefront as his tears threatened to come out.

Confirming they held the spark within them, Harry acknowledged this to Konmel.

"Then, I am afraid, they must remain here as I fear for their safety. Until we can fully understand this...Magic, I can not have them returning to Kronos, for I fear for their safety." the Patriach of House Mi'Qogh said sadly with a lowered head before he raised it back up with a sharp, yet soft, smile. "And yet, I am proud that they have found a suitable mate. One that I approve of after learning of your exploits via Admiral Pike."

After Harry locked arms with the man in the sign of respect, he then spoke in Klingonese, asking for permission to marry the Klingon Lords daughters since he was a Lord of two families, of House Potter and House Black, and so, could marry twice.

 _"You would Marry them, despite them being Klingon."_ Konmel roared, testing Harry's resolve.

 _"Their race and creed, means nothing to me. I love them, as I love my children that they carry, and would give my blood, my life, my very soul, for them."_ Harry roared back fiercely.

When Konmel looked into this Immortal Warrior Wizards eyes, he saw the truth and heard the conviction in his tone. "Very well then, Potter. You have my blessing." Harry then summoned before everyone within the Office, a set of rings. One with a large 'P' with Harry's families coat of arms, and the other, with two wolves on either side of a black shield, with two stars on either side of an upside down chevron, and a sword beneath it. On top of the shield, was a knights helmet. Underneath, a phrase was written in Old English upon a ribbon, 'Tojours Pur'. The ring was the ring of House Black. Both were rings he had Scotty make for him in order to one day, when he felt the time was right, find and propose to his two girls that he had grown to love as much as he loved his late wife and children and was given Ginny's blessing as she wanted him to be happy as he lived.

James T. Kirk and Admiral Pike witnessed as Harry got down a knee, as was Earth custom, and proposed to T'Var and Mara. Both accepted of course with Harry kissing them as if his life counted on it, summoned a small box into his hand, opened it, and slipped a set of rings on their ring fingers.

Unknown to the gathered group, an Admiral within another area of the building was watching the proceedings on his own desk computer as it showed the meeting between the Klingons and Harry Potter while in Pikes Office. Admiral Alexander Marcus was silently fuming. With Potter now openly engaged to the Klingons, it would most likely put a damper on his plans as he believed that war with the Klingons was inevitable. But then again, looking back at the happy expression of Potter and his fiance's, this may just work out to Starfleets benefits. Only time would tell. And with Khan having been recently discovered, and secretly sent back to Earth, under an assumed alias, time would tell if Potter's convictions would hold the peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.

Back in Pikes Office, Harry then decided to reveal two more things to his fiances and future father in-law as he spoke, "Have you or your people ever heard of a bird of fire and purity. Legends that spoke of them being able to restore life, cry tears of healing, whose songs or voice have been known to bring peace and joy to those those of good in heart and hurt those who do evil through its voice?"

"I may have heard of such a legend, yes. Why do you ask?" Konmel asked.

Once more, Harry was forced to remove his uniforms jacket as well as the undershirt as he let them see the mark of the Phoenix upon his breast.

"What is that?" T'Var asked.

"I am in all matters, a Phoenix-human hybrid. In my last war against a mad man known as Colonel Greene, he killed my species and all of magic kind using Bio-chemical agents and weapons of war. When I killed him, I teleported home and fell unconscious due to exhaustion, both physical and magical. I was infected by the Bio-Chemical weapons he had used, but because I had the tears of the Phoenix running through my veins, my bodies Phoenix enhanced natural healing had eradicated the poison and saved my life. While I was unconscious, I had learned that the same Phoenix who saved my life as a boy through its tears, had decided I needed to continue to live, and so, gave its life, so that I may live. I was an old man when I killed Greene. When I woke up, I became as you see me now, a man seemingly in his mid twenties. As you can see, I was born in 1980, and it is now 2261. I am almost 300 hundred years old, all thanks to a mystical bird of fire who thought I was too important to die."

"Amazing." Mara said in astonishment as she ran her right hands fingers over the slightly glowing mark that shined due to the light of the sun.

"What of the Phoenix itself? Where did it go?" T'Var asked as she too now looked at the mark that she hadn't seen the last time she and her sister was with Harry.

"Fawkes had lived a good long life as the familiar to many of my schools former Headmasters. He was willingly bound to the school until Greene attacked and destroyed what remained of it after the Eugenics, led by Khan Noonien Singhes attack had crippled the castle itself. We were just finishing repairs when the last war occurred and Greene sent his bombs." Harry spoke sadly as he began to lose himself in memory lane, his eyes trailing off to the side as his hand brushed against his mark. "But there is another another Phoenix here that Admiral Pike has taken a shine too." At these words, a flash of white flame, and Hedwig came into being, landing on the perch made exclusively for her.

"So many lives were needlessly lost because of a madman." Pike said as he picked the tale up for Harry, his hands running through the feathered avion. Harry had then explained Hedwigs history as she gave a beautiful trill that softened and magically lit up their guests hearts.

Konmel, T'Var, and Mara were in awe at seeing such a magnificent creature of legend, in the flesh, so to speak. "With Harry's permission, Starfleet was able to go to Hogwarts and restore it, and update it with the latest in Starfleet technology. In the process, the school has been flooded with the ghosts of the dead. Scared the pants off of many of the workers a few times until Harry popped over to explain the situation to both the repair workers and the ghosts themselves." Kirk stated with a chuckle.

"Yo-You mean, ghosts are real?" T'Var stuttered with a hint of fear.

"You have no need to fear them." Pike said. "The ghosts are rather peaceful and even in awe at the level of technology that we have come up with in such a short amount of time. Even the ancient ghosts are amazed at how far we have come. They're just a bit jealous of how they are bound to Earth and can't risk going out into the stars without being transferred to the afterlife where they belong. It took some time for the repair crew to come to terms with the fact that the ghosts were going to stay."

"The only one that the Hogwarts repair crew really has to worry about..." Kirk began, only to pause as Harry began to chuckle and then laugh out loud.

"I-Is Peeves." Harry finished with a full blown laugh as he then began to explain to his fiances and his future Father In-Law, that Peeves was more than just a ghost. He was in fact, a poltergeist, created by the founder Godric Gryffindore as a man who loved his pranks and was feeding off of the same excess magical energy from the students who walked within the schools ancient halls. Peeves was a prankster at heart, only dangerous to those whom deserved his ire, but painlessly pranked those whom also thrived in the joy of harmless pranks and laughter."

"Would it be any trouble to see this...Hogwarts?" Konmel asked.

"Admiral?" Harry queries as he looks to Pike who looks back.

"What of your men outside?" he asks, pointing at the Klingons outside.

"If they can put their...ego's aside, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a quick trip." the Klingon Lord replies. After being called in and the situation explained, Harry extends both arms in which everyone grabs hold of, and a second later, all have been consumed in fire and vanishes less than a second later.

When the fire dies down, Konmel, his daughters, and the other Klingons opened their eyes, some of whom were perplexed at such a form of transport as they had not felt a thing, and yet saw the flames. Harry pointed to just behind them as they all turned and saw the huge and magnificent castle, "Ladies and gentlemen," Harry says, "Allow me to introduce to you, the newly rebuilt, and Starfleet updated and approved, 'Hogwarts Academy of Magic and Science', formerly known as 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'."

The Klingons were spellbound with how majestic the school looked. Kirk and Pike had already been inside of the restored school, and so were unsurprised with how it looked from both the outside and the inside. They were a little...freaked out, for lack of a better term, with the ghosts as Harry called on the returned spirit of the Bloody Baron to keep Peeves in check while Harry called on Helena Ravenclaw to show them around.

She was aided by a living aid who answered things about the school Helena could not. With Harry and the many ghosts of the school, much of the history Harry had revealed, was confirmed as well as the bit of history he didn't know, especially as many of the new ghosts within the school was in fact the ghosts of his family and friends who decided to come back and help in keeping as much of the original spirit of the school alive as possible while allowing it to catch up with the future.

"Was it always like this?" Konmel asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered euphorically, "It was. It really was. Thank God and Merlin there are no dark spirits of the Death Eaters here."

"You forgetting me, Potter?" an ancient ghostly voice called out with a bit of rudeness.

"Malfoy, you're a reformed Death Eater. You died a hero in the end, and among those I could call my friend." Harry said as he turned and looked upon the ghost of Draco Malfoy. He looked every bit of the 47 year old man that he died as when he died, fighting off the Eugenics 'Super Soldiers' beside Harry. He gave his life in defending some kids within Hogsmeade when the 'Supermen', attacked. He fought valiantly, and yet, fell to their superior weapons and skills.

"Just so long as you're not forgetting, Potter."

"Would it 'Kill', you to call me Harry, Draco?"

"Low blow, Potter. I'm already dead. And as for calling you Harry, where's the fun in that?" he smarted off as he flew off to who knew where.

"Stuck up ferret." Harry muttered to no one in particular.

"I heard that." Draco shouted from the far side of the room.

"You're welcome." the ancient wizard shouted back.

For the rest of the afternoon, the Klingons, after getting comfortable with being in the ancient castle, were beginning to get restless, and so Pike called it and had Harry transport everyone back to his Office. In the meantime, Mara and T'Var would remain with Harry aboard the Enterprise while Konmel would return to Kronos to deliver a message to the current Emperor, from Pike, in the hopes of beginning peace talks that could lead to a signing of a treaty between Starfleet and the Klingon Empire. He even delivered a message from Harry who believed he may help solve, with the permission of the Klingon Science Academy, the puzzle of their history, and the events and the inevitable conclusive war between their Ancestors and the so called 'Gods' whom once enslaved them to the point of the Gods being destroyed and laws being put into place to protect the people of Kronos in the hopes that the Gods never returned. Hopefully, the Emperor would be up to discussing the implications of Magic with Harry, in the reality and idea that yes, Magic does in fact exist, in the future since Pike hoped Harry wouldn't mind playing the part of Emissary and Liaison for the Federation, to which he whole heartedly agreed, if only so that the moment he touched down on Kronos's soil, he'd be able to get a feel for whether or not Magic existed on Kronos.

Harry and the girls watched as Konmel and his men transported back to their ship which was then transported out of Federation space by several Starships. Harry, in the meanwhile, transported his fiances back to his home in Scotland while Kirk remained in California in a studio apartment that he rented.

It would be a while before Pike, Kirk, Harry, and Starfleet heard back from Konmel whom after a month, was forced to flee his homeworld due to the fact that the Klingon High Command and the Emperor would not listen to the 'foolishness' let alone about the true implications that their former Gods may have in fact been Witches and Wizards, despite the testimony from his men about visiting a school of magic on Earth, inhabited with many ghosts of Harry's past as well as personally observing Harry Potters handling of magic, and meeting a Phoenix. Suffice to say, the House of Mi'Qogh was shamed and banished from Kronos for the time being with Starfleet granting the exiled Klingons asylum and parley.

Harry took them into his home where they would remain until he'd meet with the Empire sometime within the future. The ship in which they used to get to Earth was returned to the Klingons so that war could be avoided.

As it was, Harry, as a way of honoring his ancestral roots and honoring the beliefs and ways of his fiance's people, had a human/Klingon wedding. Pike, Kirk, and Scotty were his best men, while Nyota and several Starfleet friends of both Kirk and Uhura, acted as the bridesmaids. The entirety of his fellow crewmen and his own security force joined them for the ceremony that took place on a hill within the land of Harry's birth. Everyone there was further 'Entranced' to see they were joined by the spirits of Harry's family. Most of the male spirits looked just like him, all of which heralded from the Potter bloodline to the Peverell bloodline. They accepted the new women into the name of House Potter with T'Var taking the name of Lady T'Var Potter of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, with Sirius Black and the spirit of Orion Black, blessing and welcoming Mara as the new Lady Mara Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

None had seen or felt the presence of man in black with black hair and tall of stature, hiding beside and under the shade of a tree upon the hill, way behind the others as vows were exchanged. But, if Harry had not been preoccupied, he would have felt the presence of a long time enemy of his past, watching him marry two daughters of the planet Kronos, wearing an unreadable expression as his eyes were hidden by a fancy pair of shades, his body covered in a dark trench coat and boots.

Though exiled, the House of Mi'Qogh would thrive on Earth with the House of Potter and Black. A week later, and T'Var and Mara went into labor within the British Base of Starfleet Medical Hospital after their waters broke. Harry, having experienced watching the birth of his first set of children, the first being born was from Mara as she gave birth to Christopher James Black-Potter and Nyota Lillian Black-Potter, and for T'Var, she gave birth to a Montgomery Pavel Potter. All three children, held by their father and Grandfather, squirmed into comfortable positioning within their arms before falling to sleep after they were cleansed, clothed, breastfed, and finally given to the men for rest. Mara and T'Var slept on soundly within their individual beds after witnessing their children handled so well. The Enterprise crew came into the room where the Potter-Black family rested and saw the children in their fathers and grandfathers arms. Pike, Jim, Scotty, Pavel, and Uhura were honored to to have their names used for the babies while T'Var and Mara, both freshly awakened, asked Nyota if she'd like to be the childrens Godmother with Harry asking Bones McCoy and Sulu to be their Godfathers, all three of whom agreed to the tasks assigned to them.

All three children possessed their Klingon traits of ridged foreheads with pale skin, while, from their fathers side, possessing his messy ravens nest of hair. Christopher possessed his fathers emerald green eyes, while Nyota and Montgomery possessed their mothers golden brown eyes.

Days later, Harry would be forced to return with his crew to the Enterprise while his new family would remain in Scotland. Konmel promised they would be well taken care of as Harry left some friends he made in Europe to watch over his family, just to be on the safe side as his 'Danger Sense' began to go off, and he just wanted to be careful. He had no intentions of losing his family again.

Meanwhile, Konmel, Mara, and T'Var would keep in constant communications with Admiral Pike, and in turn, Harry. Back at Headquarter within Britain, T'Var and Mara, and their babies, saw Harry off as he was transported to the Enterprise once more, but not without Harry leaving them with satisfied kisses and hugs and some kisses to his childrens foreheads as he held them once last time, before returning them to their mothers and Grandfathers arms. When he was gone, the new family was escorted by Starfleet to their home in Scotland.

It was by lucky chance, that Harry almost locked eyes with the man who killed his first wife and children as Khan, looking from outside of the Starfleet Base, watched as Harry James Potter, returned to his active duty aboard the Enterprise.

'Congratulations Potter. We will meet up soon enough, my friend." Khan thought to himself as he turned and disappeared among the crowd of passerby.

 **Sorry for not getting this out as promised. I wanted to finish this days ago as it is dedicated to Anton Yelchin, but a bit of sickness left me weakened for a few days, only allowing me enough strength to work and sleep. Thankfully, in working, I sweat out whatever had me down for the count. Can't believe this is 14 pages long. Wow, that's a new record, for me that is. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. I always liked the idea of Human Klingon hybrids since watching Voyager. A lot of heart, soul, and imagination went into this chapter, so I hope you approve. Leave your comments in the review section and I'll check them out as soon as possible. Can't wait for the next installment of Star Trek Beyond coming out on the 22** **nd** **of next month. Hope that Kirk's got a bit of that 'Super Soldier' power in him for the new movie. Until next time.**

 **To Anton Yelchin,**

 **You will be missed.**


	6. Chapter 5 Into Darkness Pt 1

**The Enterprises Wizard**

 **Ch. 5 Into Darkness Pt. 1**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek**

 **J. K. Rowling, the family of Gene Roddenberry, and Paramount does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors notice: I have bought and observed the newest installment of the Star Trek franchise, Star Trek Beyond. It is an enjoyable film and I will greatly miss the ever lovable Anton Yelchins portrayal of Star Treks most humorous and loyal Navigational Helmsmen. I will also miss the guidance and wisdom that Spock Prime, portrayed by the Legendary Leonard Nimoy, felt necessary to pass onto the newest Kirk and Spock of this universe.**

 **Ch. 5 Into Darkness Pt. 1**

 **Above the Class M Planet of Nibiru**

In the blackness of space, high above the near Earth-like planet of Nabiru, hovered the Constitution Class Starship U.S.S. Enterprise. It was currently being scanned and evaluated by the men and women inside the ship who were curious about the planet and the possibilities it held as well as the thing that could be learned of her. Within one of the Officers barracks, sat the head of Security as he typed away at his desks computer console in order to update his Officers newest Log Entry.

 _Second Officers Log_

 _Supplemental_

 _The Enterprise has come upon a planet that has been designated as Nibiru. A Class M Planet capable of sustaining humanoid life. Commander Spock and with the confirmation of the other science officers aiding him, have recently learned that the species of said planet are still rather young, and since they have begun to figure out how to develop housing for themselves, and has of yet to create any mode of transportation, let alone develop the ability to invent a 'wheel', in which to then create carriages that could aid them in the transport of any and all goods of any kind to and from neighboring settlements. From these findings, the Prime Directive clearly states that we cannot reveal ourselves to the indigenous population, as of yet._

 _But there is a slight problem. One of the volcanoes upon one of the much larger islands, threatens to destroy all life upon the planets surface, and quite possibly, the planet in of itself as well._

 _Our Captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk, has called a meeting of the main staff consisting of myself, Spock, Sulu, Uhura, McCoy, and my good friend, Montgomery Scott, or Scotty as he prefers, to come up with a solution to the problem, as we only have a matter of several days to save the planet otherwise, our trip here,...will be for nothing._

 _I can only hope that we can come up with an idea to save Nibiru soon, otherwise, the world and its people are doomed._

Shutting down his computer after ending his ships stations personnel log, Harry lied back and rubbed tiredly at his eyes in order to focus his thoughts as he let out a huge yawn. Raising his arms high into the air, he stretched and felt rather than heard, as his joints popped into placed. Taking off his shirt and boots, Harry looked at a picture of both of his wives and children that he had framed in a golden outlined frame. Taking it in hand, he laid down on his bed and held it close to his chest as he rested. Upon its being delivered to him earlier within the year, if one looked close upon the picture, would see the picture move with his wives taking his childrens hands and having them wave at him while the kids were clearly tired and uninterested in the photo taking process, making him laugh all the same.

Having worked an long shift for the day, Harry wrapped his arms around the photo frame and fell into a restful sleep as darkness overcame him.

 **The next day**

Within the meeting room, Harry and the senior officers stood behind their seats, "Be seated." Kirk said as he himself sat down in the head chair.

"Spock, what can you tell me?" Kirk asked.

"The Niberians as revealed earlier, are an indigenous species. Their culture is primitive in terms that they are relatively young, and may not be trusting to outsiders."

"Yeah, we knew that." Kirk stated with a tired expression, "What else?"

"That volcano is a serious problem. If we do not do something soon, those people and the planet itself will not survive." Sulu stated from where he sat.

"Extinction level event." Harry muttered aloud.

"Precisely, Mr. Potter." Spock acknowledged with a nod.

"Any ideas?" Kirk asked.

"Thermo fusion device?" Scotty queried.

"Such an idea holds merit, Mr. Scott. The question in how to handle the situation without violating the Prime Directive."

Turning to his Chief Medical Officer, Kirk asked, "Bones, up for a trip?"

Before the good Doctor could voice an opinion from his long time friend, Harry raised a hand, getting Kirk's attention, "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"With all due respect Captain, knowing you as long as I have, your current thoughts or idea, could jeopardize both the mission and violate the Prime Directive, as Spock just stated."

"My God man, it's not like we're going to reveal ourselves to the populace only to get attacked with spears and arrows." McCoy spat out in his heated attitude.

"That's precisely what could happen, Doc. And with that, you just gave Murphy an even bigger reason to interject. I on the other hand, have another idea." he said as he looked around the table at his fellow officers. "One that won't have either Starfleet or even Admiral Pike breathing down your neck, like last time, Captain." he hinted with a smirk.

Kirk hissed with a painful wince as he remembered their last mission almost going sideways if Harry and Spocks combined efforts hadn't pulled his and the other crew members collective asses out of the fire. Lying back in his seat, with his head in an open palm with the elbow of the arm resting in the chairs rest, he then said, "Alright Mr. Potter. What's your plan."

"Here's what I think we should do." The entirety of the staff leaned in and listened as he laid out his own plans following it up with secondary plans and a possible third, just in case fate decided to throw a wrench into the plan that the Immortal Wizard had in mind.

 **Two hours later**

Harry walked into the village after spending a bit of time among the indigenous population hidden from both their visual and mental senses via several charms to keep himself from being noticed, gathering both intelligence as well as to get a good look at the populations physical forms and physiology, studying the way they looked and the way they moved, taking in every detail of their painted milky white bodies with black markings in order to be able to cast a most suitable glamour upon himself that could aid him in blending in with the Niberians. He studied not just the humanoid appearance from their outward appearance, but also their eyes, the way they walked, the clothes upon their backs, and then finally, when one of the Niberians walked by his glamoured self after he applied a 'Notice me not' charm upon his person, a brief Legilimency probe into its mind, allowed him to not just learn their language, but their vocal and speech patterns as well. When he had what he needed, he altered his bodys form to match that as one of the villagers, the only distinctive difference being he had an orange hood and a red wooden staff to aid in his infiltration.

It went rather well, all things considered as Harry managed to catch the village Elder or Chieftains attention and quickly befriended the aged being. Pulling the man to the side, Harry, used an early established alibi as a messenger of the Gods on a mission of great importance, however a little white lie it was. He warned the Elder how the village near the mountain of fire and its inhabitants were in grave danger and that they needed to evacuate immediately while there was still time. His claims and words of warning required a bit of proof, but with a few magical tricks that could be passed off as Godly power in the eyes of the elder, he and the villagers themselves was quick to react as within hours, the entire village were being led towards a beachhead near the closest body of water, with charms surrounding the cliffs edge. Said charms would keep both the populace and their young from falling over or venturing too close to the cliffs edge, and should they do so, a barrier or magical shield would appear and keep them from falling over.

Harry remained behind to ensure everyone was safely away from the temple in which they occupied only moments before. When he was able to confirm with several 'Diagnostic' charms that the last of the Niberians had evacuated and left no one behind, the ancient Wizard pulled out his communicator, "Potter to Enterprise."

 _"Enterprise here, it seems like your plans worked Harry. Our sensors indicate that you're the only one left in the village."_

"That would be affirmative, Captain."

 _"Phase two is already underway."_

"Roger Enterprise. I'll be standing by in case Phase two go sideways. Potter out." As Harry began his trek to join the tribe that he cleared out from within the village and temple, Harry kept his communicator active in case he was forced to act.

Of course, it was too much wishful thinking that nothing bad would happen as his communicator chirped not even fifteen minutes later. Harry was informed by Nyota that Spocks cable line while outside the Delta Flyer, was burned and incinerated by the volcanoes fire. The ash particulates had also disables the shields and engine of the ship, forcing Uhura and Sulu to abandon the shuttle while going for a swim in the ocean to better return to the submerged Starship, which was lying beneath the waters, itself.

The shuttlecraft itself crashed on the mountains opposite side, safely hidden from the Villagers eyes.

Reassured by Checkov that Spock was still alive, the villagers were witness to a spectacle as Harrys body underwent a miraculous change as he transformed as if made of living fire, into that of a bird of fire that then quickly shot off into the air where he then disappeared in a ball of flames a second later.

Sensing where his Vulcan/Human hybrid comrade was currently within the volcano, Harry in his Phoenix form reconstituted himself long enough to look upon an heavily armored and shielded Spock as he finished calibrating the fusion device when a loud groan caught both individuals unaware as they turned and observed as a beast of growing magma formed within the volcanic liquid mere meters from where Spock knelt and Harry hovered, before imploding in on itself. Not taking any chances, Harry _'squawked'_ out a warning to his friend.

Having learned that his fellow Officer was an Magical Animagus according to the legends of Harry and his people which was rare, Spock quickly finished prepping the device and grabbed one of Harry's outstretched tail feathers when the device showed it was completed.

Before any further time passed, both Spock and Harry disappeared in a tongue of flame.

Both men reappeared within Sickbay where McCoy was waiting with both Uhura and Sulu being checked over. Everyone within Medical watched in fascination as Harry, after his tail being released from Spocks grip, began to change once more, his body shifting like liquid fire until he stood before everyone in his human form.

He staggered his way over to an empty bio-bed, turning his body around in order to lean against the said bio-bed, before gasping out, "W-Water." A nurse in a blue uniform quickly clambered over to him as he rubbed his neck. He nodded his head towards her as he gathered the cup into his hands and raised the water to his lips and drained the cup greedily. Once it was fully drained with him tapping the bottom to get every last drop, he turned as he wiped his mouth, "And that's why it is never a good idea to tempt Murphy, Doc."

The Chief Medical Officer had the good graces to lower his head and turn away, all the while grumbling unto himself. Once cleared for duty with a promise to take it easy, all four Bridge crew members left the Sickbay and returned to their duties upon the bridge, but not before stopping to see the Captain who awaited them for a debriefing upon which afterwords, would be allowed to write up their own reports about the events that occurred upon the planets surface.

 **After Nightfall**

The Chieftain of the villagers of the island surrounding the Mountain of Fire, sat with his back turned to his people as they all slept soundly by the cliffs edge. His attention was focused on the now frozen and silent, mountain of fire as it till permeated clouds of frost since the river of fire had frozen over from within and without the mountains surface, thanks in no small part of the Gods and the Messenger that they had sent. But sadly, the village did not come out unscathed as before the fire within the mountain could be overcome and beaten by the power of the 'Gods' touch, just moments after the 'Messenger' disappeared in a ball of flame when he assumed an Avion form that was bathed in flame itself, he and his people watched as massive burning rocks had spewed forth from the mouth of the mountain, some of which had flown and aimed towards he and his peoples home, and obliterated their said village starting with their temple which quickly burned to the ground.

He was thankful that he had listened to the Messenger as none of the people were harmed and safely evacuated near the islands edge, his eyes shut as tears flowed down his cheeks, "Do not cry for your homes, for they are only wood and stone. Your people have the gifts and tools to rebuild." the voice of the Messenger spoke as he slowly sat beside the Chieftain and looked before what smoking remains that had once been the home of the Elder and his people.

"Agreed." the Elder spoke with a grunt. "As you say, it was only wood and stone, components and materials that can be replaced. Life cannot. My old heart is glad that none of my peoples lives was lost."

"I too am glad." Placing a hand the mans left shoulder, the Messenger smiled softly, "Rest, old man. When you awake, there will be time to start over as I will leave you with a gift. It may be some time before we meet again."

"Do you have a name, Messenger?" he asked before the dark allure of sleep overcame him.

Just as he felt himself slipping into the darkness, a single word came to his mind as if whispered into his ear, _"I am Fawkes."_

Harry gently lowered the elderly Chieftain to rest as he slowly succumbed to his magic and transfigured a stone into a comfortable pillow and laid the man down upon it while conjuring a permanent warm blanket for the man. He made sure to force the entire misplaced villagers into enchanted sleep followed up with warming charms since the weather was slightly chilly due to the fusion device. With but a wave of his hands and non-verbal spells, he then called back to the Enterprise and informed the Captain that it was alright to rise the ship from the oceans floor. He turned back to the burnt and ruined remains of the village and thought on what he should do. Walking back to the said village, he raised his hands, levitated above the ground, closed his eyes, and set about restoring the many homes and Temple, just the way they were from what he was able to remember, his memory recall working in tandem with his Occlumency as he began his task. Wood and stone moved from the surrounding forest area as his body turned slowly while he hovered in the air.

Houses made from both wood and stone, once more coming together, sealing and repairing the damages done, where the flying meteors of lava had fallen as well as the few spots of liquid magma, he transfigured and augmented to look like ordinary stone roads. The ceilings of the houses covered by rolled hay for roofs.

The last restoration he managed was the temple as more red wood flew from many trees while damaged and burnt wood was vanished. Minutes later, when he looked upon the completion of his work, he smiled as he slowly lowered himself down in order to admire what he set about to accomplish in order for the people of this particular village a fighting chance to begin anew.

When he was finished admiring the completed product, he stepped back and nodded at his magical craftsmanship with an accomplished smile as with a flash of flame, he returned to the ship that now hovered over him, before it turned as it moved slightly away from the island before accelerating, and shot off back into into the night skies and returned to the star filled vacuum of space.

"Did it go well?" Jim asked from his command hair as the glamour that Harry wore rippled and changed him to his true form.

"You know, I think it did. Hopefully, the Niberians will like what they'll find come sun rise when my sleep spell wears off." Harry replied as he entered the turbolifts with a yawn and settled to venture to his quarters in order to retire to retire for the night with a promise debrief the Captain on his last bit of involvement on Nibiru come morning.

 **The Next Day**

The Chieftain was the first to awaken come the rising of the sun, followed by the others the next morning as they all found themselves once more on the islands edge. For some, it felt like a dream until he and the others looked and beheld the still slightly frosted over mountain of fire with a hit of frost clouds exiting its mouth.

The Chieftain found himself with a soft pillow underneath his head and a very much warm blanket just about covering his entire being as he came too.

Minutes later, after ensuring everyone was alive and well, he led them to what was supposed to have been the remains of their homes, only to find themselves looking upon a miracle as the village itself had seemed to have been restored, up to and including their village temple.

From that day forward, the people would pay homage to the 'Messenger' as they worshiped his image as that of the bird of fire. A statue of this image was then erected within the Temple in his honor as they knelt before it in prayer and reverence.

 **Days Later**

Harry had just put his protege Pavel Checov through his paces via stamina training that aided in his physical fitness training within the Enterprises Gym before an heads-up alert from the bridge had alerted both Officers that they had arrived once more at Star Base One.

With a slightly thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, Harry summoned two towels from a hanging rack, one that he then tossed to his friend, before using his own and removing the excess water from his face.

"That's enough for today, Pavel. Why don't you go get washed up. You got a family to be ready to meet, yes?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." the young Ensign replied as he shakily exited the Gym ahead of the Head of the Ships Security. The young Russian had trained hard since he had asked the Immortal Wizard to be his teacher and had listened to everything that he was ordered to do, and the results were paying off as he could see almost every female that walked by the lad when in his view, no matter the species, eyeing Chekov live a fine piece of steak, some even being flustered into silence and red catatonic expressions whenever he walked by them.

Yes, Harry James Potter had to say, Chekovs training was coming along nicely if his current four toned physique was anything to go by and would soon be moving onto his combat training soon.

Several hours had passed before Harry then found himself once more on British soil in Stinchcombe, England as the Enterprise was ordered to return to Star Base One several days ago. Kirk allowed his people some time for R&R as they each went their separate ways. For Harry, he returned to his home near the shores of Scotland with Scotty and his Engineering companion Keenser in tow as he returned to his family who met him at the door so to speak, the pitter patter of three sets of tiny feet could be heard running to the main hall of the cottage of Godrics Hollow to meet the Enterprises Officers at the door as Harry dropped his bags from his left shoulder that had then fallen to the floor behind him and gathered all three of his beloved children, kissing them as his arms hoisted all three of them into his arms, standing, and twirling around all three of them, the sounds of laughter permeating the entire main hall of the Potter house from both the father and his children.

His wives Mara and T'Var meeting him as he stopped to take in the beautiful visages of his wives in their normal Klingon attire as he slowly bent forward and slightly knelt in order to lower his children gently to the floor in order to rise and pull the mothers of his children into his arms and kissing them equally with fervor.

He noticed a minute later that as he had been taken into a pair of strong arms that would nearly have crushed the air out of him if not for the fact that his body was enhanced to be able to withstand such a thing as Konmel hoisted the man up in a joyful bear-hug.

With the aid of Starfleet and several gathered descendants of the former Magical Community, Konmel, at Harry's insistence, had led an expeditionary team to excavate the grounds of the British branch that was once Gringotts. This of course led to an idea that there were other branches that Harry had confirmed early on as he gave detailed maps due to his substantial memory that led to others also searching for the various formerly Goblin run banks all over the world as well.

There were many remains of both human and Goblin that were carefully and delicately removed from the sites, up to and including the rotting remains of many Dragons and other magical creatures.

Then came the time to finding the gold and thousands upon thousands of Magical items from almost every vault that was also located as well as books that showed which vaults belonged to whom. What vaults that were found and confirmed belonging to the Potter family, were quickly gathered up and placed within a vault within the Potter Cottage, underground. It would take several years before all of the vaults within the formerly Goblin run bank to be found, but it would be handled with utmost respect as with the information both Konmel and Starfleet had learned from Harry, the Goblins were a known and feared warrior race who did not take kindly to thieves and so, whatever artifacts found beneath the surface of the bank, must be handled with respect before being placed inside a museum in Britain.

Konmel had seen to it that his Son-in Laws words were payed much attention to and followed to the letter. All of Starfleet approved excavations of the other former Gringotts Branches were given the same notice for whomever rediscovered the formerly run Goblin territory's.

The Immortal Wizard had made sure they knew that there were other banks run by other Magical races hidden in mountains and such like the Gnomes and the Dwarves, and so, many other excavations were approved in order for the knowledge that was out there, be allowed to be rediscovered as well by others who did not do it for the money, only the preservation of history and cultures of Earths Magical Past.

Of course, he did ensure that they were warned. Goblins may have been warriors, just as much as the Dwarves were, but they were also cunning and devious, and protected their gold more than their lives and as much, placed many a hefty curse on their treasure and other items, but due to the fact that their magic had been lost, thanks to Greene, it was ideal to hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. Thank the Gods for the current level of technology of the time as they were better prepared for such an eventuality.

"How goes the excavation efforts?" Harry asked as he sat down with his family for dinner after Scotty and Keenser left, stating that he, (Scotty) would like to visit his own Kinsmen. He did so after he himself had been ambushed by his adopted nephews and niece, rolling around and playing on the floor for a few moments of joyful fun. As for Harry's little ones, after spending some quality time getting reacquainted with his family, as dinner was being prepared, Harry sat each of them in a highchair and began to feed them the foods handed to him by both T'Var and Mara. Afterwords, after playing with them some more within the living rooms carpet flooring, near the time of putting them to bed, Harry gathered each and every child into his arms, and put them to sleep with some stories from his past as he remembered them. A flash of light from Mara got his attention since all three younglings were in his lap, completely conked out. With a wave of his hand, their clothing was transfigured into nightwear, and with another wave, all three were placed in a rather long and wide, wooden, child proofed crib.

"Those warning concerning the Goblins and their curses helped to ensure we were ready and properly prepared with the right equipment at our disposal." Konmel stated as he took a sip of his Blood wine from its goblet.

"Oh?" Harry asked with a raised eye as he scooped up a portion of his food and placed it into his mouth and chewed, slowly savoring his wives cooking.

"Aye, those Goblins were crafty little blights, but nasty in their own rights."

"They were no pushovers, that's for certain." T'Var said as she lowered her own goblet.

"Were you able to obtain any possible trace of non-contaminated Goblin DNA that could aid in their restoration?" he asked.

"No husband. The remains of the creatures was too degraded. For all intents and purposes, they are truly lost." Mara stated with finality.

"Damn." the wizard whispered morosely. "Theirs was the only DNA I could not get a hold of when Greene struck." With a hand under his chin, he began to think until he remembered the other magical clans and creatures with their own banks and asked about the state of the findings. He was saddened to learn that they too had shared the same fate as the Goblins and yet, Harry was on better terms with the Dwarves and Gnomes, and so was able to easily obtain enough untouched, pure DNA from at least two pairs of bonded couples of each species in order to resurrect them, just before they too had succumbed to Greenes biological weapons.

Later that night, Harry activated multiple wards surrounding the walls and door of the Master bedroom as he began to get intimately reacquainted with his busty and beautiful wives.

The next day, Harry was awakened by a soft 'tapping' on his window as he could make out an outline of an Owl outside his bedroom window. As he sat up in bed, his wives snuggling even closer to his abdomen and lower nether regions, he winced a bit in pleasurable pain as he turned his attention back to the window, and with a wave of his hand, opened the said window.

Another wave, and the drapes had pulled away on either side, allowing the owl to get through. A brown tawny Barn Owl flapped its wings and flew over to the mans outstretched arm where it landed and then held out a right claw. A sealed letter was attached to it with the new Hogwarts crest upon the wax sealing.

Untying the letter with his free hand, he turned and magically opened the drawer next to his bed. From within the drawer, was a bag of bacon flavored owl treats, a small water bowl, and a bottle of fresh water. These he allowed to hover before the owl while he opened the bottled water and poured a generous helping of water for the bird.

'Hooting' in what he understood to be the owl form of 'Thanks!', Harry then held out the letter before him, where it then hovered several inches from before him, opened with just a thought, and the letter within the envelope came out, where it then unfolded itself, allowing him to read its contents.

His newest companions 'hoot', had awakened his wives who had watched this display of magic with somewhat tired and barely open eyes and when it looked like he was finished reading, with a nudge of his head, the owl understood as it then flapped over to a perch by the bed itself, the treats and bowl of water floating to where it was perched, allowing it to continue to consume its just award.

As his wives came to one after the other, sitting up with him, it was T'Var who asked, "What is it?"

"An invite from the current Hogwarts Headmaster. I've been invited to make a grand return while also making a speech tomorrow morning and to teach a class in theory and principle applications concerning Defense, formerly known as Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You've got nothing better to do until then, right?" Mara asked.

With a evil smile on his face, he answered, "Oh, I can definitely think of a few things to do until then."

Both sisters giggled in giddiness as he threw the covers back over all three of them and continued on with the night befores' activities. They were all three quite busy with their fun for several minutes when they were interrupted by a slight _'crack'_ that was heard as all three children were felt just above the covers, falling all over their parents with obvious mischief in mind as the kids then stood and began to jump all over them. As revenge for spoiling his _'fun'_ time with the mothers of his children, Harry mock growled and ripped the covers from over his top half, grabbed all three children, and began to attack them with tickles, fake kisses, and play acting as if he was going to gobble them up, much to their delight as they laughed and returned the playfulness.

After the bit of play time with his children was over, Harry was allowed to take a shower, but not before conjuring a robe around himself so as not to blind the younglings with his 'birthday suit' and the stiff appendage underneath the said robes as he was forced to take a cold shower in order to relieve himself of the sexual energy he was feeling and allow himself to promise his wives more time to themselves later in the day.

After the shower, he hit himself with a 'Dry Spell', dressed in the clothes one of his wives left our for him, and headed off to where the sound of his family began their morning meal.

The next day, it was to a standing ovation from both the living and the dead, that Harry James Potter walked into the Great Hall with his family beside him, stunned to see many people welcoming Harry back among the fold of his once proud people.

He looked around as many of Magical beings, no longer just human, but alien species as well, from Andorians, Vulcans (Which was quite surprising really), and more. So many lives, touched by magic, it was heartening and amazing just to think about. Every life within Hogwarts walls, was gifted by magic in of itself. And to think, one day soon, his own children will be allowed to grace her halls once more. Closing his eyes, he felt Hogwarts, alive and well, embrace him and his families presence and welcoming them with open arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Headmaster began once he had calmed everyone down, "Teachers and students of all ages, from both the living and the dead, we welcome back to Hogwarts, one of our very own. A legend in his own right, a hero we should all aspire to emanate. So, it is with my esteemed pleasure to welcome back within the Halls of Hogwarts, its once lost son, our very own hero of the ages past, Harry James Potter and his family from his wives Mara and T'Var, to his sons and daughter, Christopher James, Nyota Lillian, and Montgomery Pavel Potter. Alongside them, stands a man who has aided in the restoration of the remaining families history and is Father-in-Law of Mr. Potter, let us welcome to our Halls once more, Konmel of the Ancient House of Mi'Qogh, of Kronus."

More clapping proceeded this introduction and reintegration into the society that he once was a part of. He was waved towards the Dias at the head table of the Great Hall where he then took a moment to look at the many students of all years, species, its teachers, staff, and its ghosts.

It was a serene moment as he took it all in before he was able to cough in order to clear his throat and speak. Everyone in attendance took that as the moment to quiet down, sit, and let him speak. Unlike the times past, none wore robes. But instead, wore Starfleet Academy inspired uniforms with the shield crests of the four Founders, and yet, none of them bothered following in the ways of the past by sitting at their own assigned tables, choosing to instead, follow their own hearts and conscience and sat wherever they liked, among both family and friends, no matter what 'House' they were in.

Some even sat, holding hands, some with cameras that repeatedly flashed upon him as he stood and gazed proudly upon the next generation of tomorrows Witches and Wizards.

"You know," he began, only to get cut off with more clapping and cheering before he waited until it quieted down again as he raised a hand in the sign to wait and allow him to have his say. Once the hall calmed, he continued, "You know, it is great, being here again, seeing all of you. The fresh faces of tomorrows Witches and Wizards."

"I love you Harry." A female voice shouted from somewhere within the crowd, causing more than a few chuckles, For Harry, he turned beet red as he blushed.

"Sorry love, I'm happily taken. And I'm pretty sure my wives would not let me no where near another woman. So, sorry to disappoint you." This gathered some more chuckles as more flashes were shot at him as he spoke.

"No longer, are there just human mages in this Great Hall. I see before me, chosen by Magic herself, species born from outside the human or terran people. I see Andorians, Vulcans, and more. I even have half-human half-Klingon children, gifted by our Lady Magic. Children who will one day, enter these halls like their siblings before them. Like you, and like me, will one day leave this place and make names for themselves. Yes, some of you and even my sons and daughters will always be looked upon with with awe and admiration for whom they are related to. But it will be them and you, who will decide where they go on from there, just as you will. Through the new staff and the ghosts of this once more 'Great' establishment, you will learn and rediscover things thought long lost. You will help bring our people from the ashes of the dark days of Earths past, and lead magic into the new era. No longer will there be talks of blood purity. No longer will there be House Rivalries pushed towards violence, death, and destruction. No, now, there is only you and what you make of your gift of magic and the responsibility granted unto you in how you utilize that gift. Be heroes, be leaders, explorers, adventurers. Be whatever you want to be. I only pray that you don't follow the darkness that plagued the Realm of Magic from the time before Merlin, until the end of my era. Remember these words, though the power is yours, it is what you do with that power that makes you who you are. Your choices define you. So, in closing, I wish you all the best in discovering how far you can go without falling into forbidden practices. For if you do go dark, remember, Death hasn't taken me yet. You will always be looking over your shoulders wondering if or when I will be there to stop you. Don't make me." he paused as he looked at each and everyone there, most who gulped and near withered under his stern glare. "Now, all seriousness aside, go on, learn and have fun."

With that, he threw out his hands and sparks of flaming fireworks and magic flew over the heads of many a child, some staff, and the News Organizations who were watching and recording his speech. Many an 'Oooohhhssss' and 'Aaaahhhhsssss' could be heard over the many fireworks that he unleashed and the spells he unleashed into the air that took the forms of many an ancient beast or creature from another time whose appearance was that of various colored Magical energy constructs.

Several hours later, as he was in the middle of teaching some minor first years Defensive spells, he was interrupted by a staff member who knocked first while his wives and children watched from the side of the room. As the male staff whispered into his ear, his expression went from curious, to stony. The main Professor of the Defense class was also informed as she then quickly went behind the desk and activated a holographic display screen that showed the news, with the headline, **Bombing in London.**

Everyone in the class quieted down as the image of a building in downtown London had been demolished from within. The building in of itself having fallen inward with many a police and rescue doing what they could to help the injured. The News was giving out what information they could while keeping viewers up to date.

"Assemble any of the available staff and every able bodied student from the ages of fifteen and up and have them transported to the scene as fast as possible to aid in any way they can as well as in search and rescue." Harry demanded. Making his way to his family, he whispered some words to them while trying to hide his sons and daughters eyes from the mayhem on the holographic screen. A minute later, Mara and T'Var nodded to whatever he whispered to them as he then backed away and followed the staff member out of the classroom as the teacher shut down the holographic display and began to usher the students back to their assigned dorms.

The Potters and their father quickly left themselves and headed up to the Headmasters Office to use the transporter there to return home and await news on events as they were transpiring.

 **Going to pause here for the first part of 'Into Darkness' Got to continue on my HP/Ghost Rider story as well. I hope you like and will continue when I can. You know where to leave your reviews. Until next time.**


	7. Not an update

**Not an Update**

Next chapter's half done, but because I am trying to rewrite one of my earlier works that I deleted, I need some help. I aim to use the ship known as the Valkyrie from Titan AE, starring the voices of Matt Damon, Bill Pullman, and Drew Barrymore. But, I don't know the exact size, length, width, or even the weapons capabilities of the said ship. Any aid that anyone can provide will be welcome. Also, expect some major kick ass action when Harry and Kahn meet up once more. Until next time.


End file.
